


Draw Me In, Keep Me Close

by belightbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, CEO Chanyeol, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, One Night Stands, Romance, Secretary Baekhyun, Slow Burn, poor attempt at comedy, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belightbaek/pseuds/belightbaek
Summary: Chanyeol certainly did not expect after years of not meeting Byun Baekhyun, the university’s famous player, that he is now all grown up with a daughter. Let alone the fact that Baekhyun’s daughter is actually his.From a one night stand he didn’t remember.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 154
Collections: Swords and Hearts 2020





	Draw Me In, Keep Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> Code: SAH140
> 
> Prompt: CEO Park Chanyeol hires a new secretary not expecting to meet the annoying heartbreaker and player from university, Byun Baekhyun - who dropped out of university during their third year. Still feisty, and infuriating as ever, Chanyeol finds himself back in the same bickering moments he and Baekhyun shared. They both still hated each other’s guts, and personalities as Baekhyun was still the chill but excellent in work type, while Chanyeol was still the cold, and serious type.
> 
> What Chanyeol never expected is to learn that Baekhyun dropped out of uni because on an unexpected pregnancy. Unbeknownst to Chanyeol, Baekhyun is constantly bickering with him out of annoyance and hurt that he forgot that he was Baekhyun’s one-night stand that ended with him pregnant. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and none of the characters are owned by Swords and Hearts. All creative rights and ownership of this particular work of fiction lie with the respective authors.
> 
> Author's Note: I'd like to say that I am really thankful to my beta as she has also been a part of a tough journey, finding gaps in the fiction but nevertheless, I am happy with how it turned out. To my prompter, I hope you enjoy this as much as I do when I wrote it. To my readers, happy reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

Chanyeol massages his temple as he finally reaches the last folder from dozens of CVs on his desk. Being the CEO of Park Industry is surely not easy, but having the habit of being picky, choosing his secretary is different. Chanyeol wants someone who fully understands him, works excellently, fast and neat. He can’t afford to hire a slowpoke as he has always been living a fast-paced life.

Chanyeol spins his pen. He had Jongin sort out all of the candidates’ CVs so all he has to do was interview at least thirty people by himself. He glances at his wristwatch. 

3.47 PM. 

Chanyeol basically spent a whole day interviewing the candidates, but no one caught his full attention yet. If the last one is still not able to catch his attention, he will have Jongin post an ad in the newspaper for the job seeker. He chugs down his americano quickly then presses the intercom button. 

“Send me in the last one, Jongin.”

_ “On it.” _

Chanyeol leans back to his chair, rotating it so he’s facing the big window that showcases the beauty of Seoul. He needs to see some greens before he starts interviewing another candidate. 

A soft knock lands on his door. 

“Come in.”

Chanyeol could hear the door to his room is closed, the sound of someone walking closer just getting louder. 

“Hello, sir.”

Chanyeol’s heart stops when he hears the voice that’s way too familiar for him. He clenches his fist. 

“Take a seat."

Chanyeol takes a deep breath before turning around, heart’s racing. He looks up to find Byun Baekhyun, the annoying heartbreaker who was famous during their university days, sitting nicely in front of him with white shirt and his brownish hair styled down.

“Byun Baekhyun?”

“Park Chanyeol?”

They both stare at each other until Chanyeol coughs. “So, let me start the interview.”

Baekhyun nods. 

“What makes you want to work with the Park Industry?”

“I see this as a good opportunity and the salary is quite high too.”

Chanyeol flips Baekhyun’s CV that he is reading, expecting that Baekhyun has a degree from university abroad, given the fact that the latter dropped out during their third year but he couldn’t find any. Instead, Baekhyun writes it as it is, the fact that he dropped out during their third year in the university. Chanyeol clicks his tongue.

It’s really unusual for someone to not sugar-coat their achievements and school background. Usually, in order to get the position they want, they will put any fake achievements so the chance of them being hired is higher, but it seems that’s not the case with Baekhyun.

“I see that you dropped out from university. What skill do you have to offer the Park Industry?”

“I work fast and neat. I’m also fluent in English, Japanese and French. I’m also willing to learn new skills if it’s necessary.”

Chanyeol nods. Although they bickered almost every time when they met during their university days, Baekhyun was famous for being the lecturer’s favorite. It proves enough how serious Baekhyun is when he is working on something, yet at the same time, he’s everyone’s favorite friend too.

Chanyeol closes the CV. He wants to finish this as soon as possible. His back is killing him. 

“Okay. You’re hired. Come to the office tomorrow morning at 9 AM, and Jongin will guide you through what you should do.”

“That’s it?”

Chanyeol hums. “That’s it. What do you expect more, Baek?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “I don’t know. It seems that the other candidates took at least half an hour and I finished mine in—” Baekhyun glances at his watch. “—ten minutes?” 

“You’re the last one so I want to wrap it up quickly,” Chanyeol answers, “now, go home and prepare yourself. I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Don’t be late.”

Baekhyun stands up and half bows to his new boss. 

When he disappears from Chanyeol’s door, Chanyeol runs his fingers on his hair. Fingers crossed. Hopefully they won’t bicker as much as they used to do.

***

Or not.

Chanyeol squeezes his face with his fingers. “For the nth time, secretary Byun, you should ask Jongin, not me. He’s the one who is supposed to train you.”

“With all due respect, sir, Mr. Kim himself sent me here.”

Chanyeol clicks his tongue. “Then why are you working on whatever is going on your laptop on my sofa?”

Baekhyun stops typing, turning his head to face Chanyeol. “Because Mr. Kim says I can make myself at home and should work comfortably here since he’s still setting up my room.”

Chanyeol taps his foot. He dials the intercom button. 

“Did you just send someone who should be under your supervision to me?” 

_ ‘I figured out he should learn directly from you, Yeol. He aced everything I taught him so I have nothing left to teach him.’ _

Chanyeol is left speechless. Jongin would usually take almost a week to train his secretary, but Baekhyun aced it in less than four hours? Amazing. 

“Fine.”

Chanyeol ends it. His eyes darted to the smaller whose fingers were busy dancing on top of the keyboard. Chanyeol clears his throat.

“What are you working on?”

“Your schedule for one month ahead,” Baekhyun replies, eyes fixed on the screen. “Do you prefer to choose what meal you will eat during flight now or later?”

“Now. Give me the menu.”

“But we’ll have to add extra twenty dollars if we choose that. How about later?” Baekhyun nods to himself as he clicks the mousepad, while Chanyeol can’t believe his ears. Did his secretary just make his choice? 

“Secretary Byun, I said I want to choose the menu.”

“Oh, but I already booked your flight.” 

“Cancel it. I want to choose the menu.”

Baekhyun scrolls down his screen, his eyes carefully reading the small terms text. “Oh no. If we cancel it, we only get a fifty percent refund. That’s not good. Sir, I strongly suggest we should just proceed with the—”

“Byun Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun stops talking. Chanyeol closes his eyes, hands massaging his temple. 

“I’m serious. You’re a grown up. I’m your employer. You can’t just go ahead and make decisions on your own when I said otherwise.”

“Still the same asshole, ” Baekhyun mutters under his breath, but Chanyeol could hear it.

“Excuse me?”

“Forgive me, Sir, I must have stepped over the line,” Baekhyun closes his laptop and stands up from the sofa, “I will sort this out with Mr. Kim, and get back to you as soon as possible with the flight’s menu.”

Chanyeol couldn’t say anything before Baekhyun closed the door with a loud thump. Now, Chanyeol can’t just fire Baekhyun because he’s working full time in his office. Chanyeol draws in a long breath. This day is gonna be so damn long.

Chanyeol walks quickly to the meeting room as Baekhyun keeps on briefing him with the task in hand. One plus point that Baekhyun is able to keep up with him and is doing a great job managing everything while talking. 

“Has Mr. Yoo arrived yet?” Chanyeol stops walking as he struggles to tie his tie neatly. Baekhyun sandwiches the iPad he’s holding between his thighs and stands in front of Chanyeol, hands moving to do Chanyeol’s tie. 

“He arrived just now. I already have the receptionist showing Mr. Yoo the way to our meeting room,” Baekhyun answers, fingers delicately pulling the tie to Chanyeol’s neck, “I also already have ordered the special tea from the tea house.”

“Without—”

“Without chamomile, yes.” Baekhyun nods as he holds back the iPad. “And a fruit pie.”

“Perfect,” Chanyeol comments. “Please make sure you note everything during today’s meeting. It’s important—”

“To have the record of everything that’s going on inside the meeting room, including deals that’s called off,” Baekhyun completes Chanyeol’s sentences, making the latter blink in awe. 

“What?”

Chanyeol shakes his head as he pushes the door. 

“Nothing. You work neatly and fast.”

“I strive to be,” Baekhyun smirks then follows Chanyeol inside. 

***

Chanyeol inhales deeply when he is finally able to close a deal with Mr. Yoo, his dimple showing. Baekhyun scrolls the iPad, busy organizing something. Chanyeol takes a peek at it while standing up. Almost all of the attendees already left the meeting room, so there’s only two of them still inside. 

“Why are you so busy?”

Baekhyun doesn’t answer, his slender fingers dancing on top of the iPad. Chanyeol nods to himself. He used to be ignored by Baekhyun most of the time when they were in university, so this is nothing. 

“All done. Sir, your meeting summary has been sent to your email.”

Oh. 

“Thank you. Please send the flight schedule to me by tonight.” 

“On it.”

“You should prepare yourself too,” Chanyeol says calmly, “My secretary should tag along with me.”

“A-about that,” Baekhyun stutters, lowering his iPad, “I can’t tag along.”

Chanyeol raises his eyebrows, “What do you mean? You signed the contract, you should’ve read all the terms inside.”

“I did.” Baekhyun lowers his voice. “I have a daughter at home. I can’t leave suddenly.”

Chanyeol falls silent. Baekhyun has a daughter? Does this mean he’s married? Chanyeol remembered reading his CV and he wrote single in relationship status. He can’t get around his head with the sudden confession. 

“B-But if you scheduled it sooner, I can arrange it so I can tag along,” Baekhyun squeaks, “I can’t go-”

“Papa!”

Chanyeol turns around to see a little girl hugging Baekhyun’s feet, perhaps four or five years old judging from her height and her speaking tone. He finds the messy ponytail the girl has adorable. 

“Haneul, why are you here?” Baekhyun crouches down to give —probably— his daughter a kiss on her forehead and lifts her up. “Where is Kyungsoo—”

“Haneul!” Kyungsoo half-shouts, then bows when he recognizes himself stepping inside the meeting room. “S-Sir. I apologize.”

Chanyeol shakes his head and dismisses Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo looks back and forth to Baekhyun and Chanyeol, his expression worried. Chanyeol’s eyes catch Baekhyun mouthing something to Kyungsoo, resulting in the latter to leave the meeting room. 

“Papa! Haneul missed Papa! Uncle Kyungsoo doesn’t want to give Haneul candy!” 

Baekhyun looks flustered at least to Chanyeol. Maybe his daughter showing up in work isn’t something he was expecting. 

“Haneul, say hello to Papa’s friend.”

As if on cue, Chanyeol plays along with Baekhyun. 

“Hello, Haneul.” Chanyeol smiles sweetly. 

Haneul doesn’t react and she stares at him blankly to the point Chanyeol thought his smile came off as creepy instead of sweet. 

Did he smile too wide?

“I’m Chanyeol, your papa’s friend.”

When Haneul smiles until her eyes turn to a crescent moon shape, Chanyeol never feels more happy.

“Hewwo Chanyori!” Haneul brightly replies, like a burst of sunshine, “I’m Haneul!”

Chanyeol can’t help but to bring himself patting Haneul’s head. “Hello, sunshine.”

Haneul squeals to Baekhyun, hiding her face in his neck. 

Baekhyun chuckles, “She’s shy.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol breaths out, feeling giddy inside. He rarely interacts with kids because they’re just annoying tiny humans, but he feels different with Haneul. Haneul is an exception. She’s a burst of sunshine, and Chanyeol is all open arms for Haneul. 

“Papa,” Haneul whispers to Baekhyun’s ear, but Chanyeol could hear it crystal clear, “Can we have meatballs for dinner?”

“Baby, Papa should—”

“Do you want to eat meatball, Haneul?” Chanyeol interrupts. He isn’t sure himself why he’s suddenly asking that, but he just wants Haneul to get everything she wants. She deserves the world.

“Eung.”

Chanyeol leans closer to Haneul’s ear. “Chanyeollie will buy you the best meatball in the world. Should we go now?”

“Yes! Chanyori the best!”

“S-Sir,” Baekhyun pinches Chanyeol’s suit, “You don’t—”

“I want to treat her,” Chanyeol cuts Baekhyun before he could finish his sentence. 

“Let’s go. We’ll take my car.”

Chanyeol offers his hand for Haneul to hold as they walk inside the restaurant. He chuckles when he realizes Haneul’s small hand is only able to hold his pinky finger. Chanyeol asks for a kid chair as soon as they sit on the table. 

“Haneul, sunshine, what do you want to drink? Orange juice?” 

Haneul shakes her head. “Can I have banana juice instead?”

Half surprised, Chanyeol finds his jaw dropping at Haneul’s request. It’s not everyday you encounter someone who loves banana juice. Chanyeol loved it too, but he stopped drinking it ever since his last boyfriend told him it was disgusting. His face lights up. 

“Alright. Banana juice for Haneul,” Chanyeol smiles, then turns to Baekhyun. “How about you, Baek?”

“Uh, just water for me, Sir,” Baekhyun politely replies. 

“Don’t you love good wine?”

“Sir, I’m—”

“Drop the formalities, Baek,” Chanyeol calmly asks, flipping the menu book with his fingers. “We’re outside the office.”

“Fine,” Baekhyun breaths out, “I just want water, Chanyeol.”

“Really? There’s a wine you usually drink during our university days, though? Robert Mondavi?”

“What?”

“Since I’m paying, so it’s up to me,” Chanyeol shrugs. He calls the waiter to order. “We would like a homemade meatball, two steaks, two banana juice and a bottle of Robert Mondavi.”

“Anything else, Sir?”

“Today’s special for appetizer and dessert please.” 

“Anything else?”

“No, that will be all.”

The waiter bows, leaving them to take the order right to the kitchen. 

“Why did you order the wine?” Baekhyun asks, hands busy rummaging through Haneul’s bag, trying to find her bibs. “I said I only want water.”

“Revenge tastes sweet, don’t you agree?” Chanyeol smirks, snatching away Haneul’s bibs from Baekhyun’s hand and offers Haneul to help her use it, which she gladly accepts. “How does it feel to not have control over things you actually could control?”

“Seriously, we’re not five years old, Chanyeol. Why would you take revenge for it?” Baekhyun rolls his eyes then puts the folded tissue near Haneul for her to use. 

Chanyeol doesn’t answer. He notices Baekhyun presses his lips together, trying his hardest to not pay attention to him and divert it to Haneul instead. Haneul, like the sunshine she is, points things out of her curiosity, asking everything she finds weird to Baekhyun with her brows furrowed. Chanyeol enjoys Haneul’s little giggle, it sounds like a refreshing morning radio broadcast he used to listen to. 

Soon, the waiter comes bringing their first course. A fine plate is presented in front of both Chanyeol and Baekhyun, consisting of a cheese and tomato skewer with basil in between. As for Haneul, her appetizer is a mini slider. She almost pulls the skewer that’s holding the slider intact. Baekhyun stops her before she could pull it, gaining a glare from her. 

“Papa!” She pouts. “You have your own food!”

“Baby, that’s not how you eat it,” Baekhyun calmly explains as he guides Haneul’s small hand to hold the slider. “The meat will run away if you pull it now. Eat it like the way you eat a hamburger.”

“R-Run away?” Haneul widens her eyes, shocked. “They can run?”

Chanyeol finds the conversation interesting. He looks up as he munches his caprese salad, trying to read Baekhyun’s calm and composed expression. Chanyeol is amazed at how patient Baekhyun is while he’s guiding Haneul to eat her slider, completely forgetting that he needs to eat too. Chanyeol unconsciously reaches for Baekhyun’s hand, but he stops, taking a moment before closing his hand and pulling it back by his side. 

“Baekhyun,” He calls after him, “You need to eat too. Let me watch Haneul while you eat.”

“Can you?”

Chanyeol nods. He never actually watches over a kid, but given it’s Haneul, he should be fine. 

“Yeah. Go ahead.”  _ And make it quick.  _

Baekhyun thanked Chanyeol before digging into his food. Chanyeol rests his chin on his hand, watching Haneul munching her slider— the sauce is smeared all over her lips. He takes some tissue to wipe Haneul’s lips, but she’s faster than him. Haneul is already wiping off the sauce with her tiny hands, unless it doesn’t help much. It only makes it even smeared all over her face. 

“Sunshine,” Chanyeol tears open his wet tissue, “Come here. Let me help you with it.” 

Haneul voluntarily leans in to make Chanyeol easier wiping the sauce off her. 

“There. You look pretty now.”

Haneul smiles brightly, and Chanyeol swears that the girl has him on his knees. Chanyeol is whipped for Haneul. 

The rest of the dinner went faster than Chanyeol wanted it to; he doesn’t want to part with Haneul just yet. Something in her just makes Chanyeol’s tiring day gone instantly—the feeling of it is weird, he always feels restless, but when Haneul is near, Chanyeol feels like he is able to do anything for her. Before he knows it, his car is nicely parked in Baekhyun’s apartment basement, Haneul sleeping soundly in Baekhyun’s hug.

Baekhyun carefully steps out from Chanyeol’s car, not wanting to wake up Haneul as he moves her to their apartment. 

“Thank you for today,” Baekhyun whispers, head bowing as much as he could, “You don’t have to, next time.”

“It’s not for you. It’s for Haneul,” Chanyeol corrects Baekhyun, “I’ll be glad if she could visit the office every now and then. She’s such a breath of fresh air.”

Baekhyun looks a little bit flustered by Chanyeol’s words— it’s visible from the silence he makes before answering Chanyeol. 

“Yeah. Probably,” He answers shortly, “Good night, Sir.”

“Good night. Tell Haneul if she wants anything just let me know.”

“Thank you.”

With that, Baekhyun walks away from Chanyeol with Haneul’s head resting on his shoulder. 

***

Chanyeol’s head practically hurts from the argument he’s having with Baekhyun. He had no idea why everyone is praising and being friendly with Baekhyun when he only shares the exact same bickering moment with him like they used to during their university days. 

“Secretary Byun, I told you I specifically asked for a chicken salad, not a beef salad!”

“Apologize, Sir, but I’m not the one who put your order with the restaurant,” Baekhyun sighs, both of his hands in his waist, “I was just taking the order.”

“You should’ve checked!”

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun controls his breath, “It’s just a  _ friggin  _ salad!”

“I don’t eat any red meat every Thursday!” Chanyeol argues back.

“Fine,” Baekhyun takes the salad bowl from Chanyeol, “I’ll eat this.”

Chanyeol holds the salad bowl with all of his might. “Who said you can eat this?”

“You said you don’t want to!” Baekhyun protests in disbelief. “What the  _ hell,  _ Chanyeol? Give it to me if you don’t want it!”

“I never said you can have my salad!” 

“PARK CHANYEOL!”

“BYUN BAEKHYUN!”

Both of them glares at each other, the salad bowl is the only thing connecting them two. The atmosphere in Chanyeol's room is cold, and the tension between them is enough to kill each other any moment now. 

“Sir, you have—”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun simultaneously look at the door where Jongin is looking back at them with a weird stare. The salad bowl drops to Chanyeol’s desk, lettuce and beef spreads all over. Chanyeol widens his eyes at his desk in horror.

“Clean this mess,” Chanyeol stands up from his chair, “I’ll expect it to be done when I return.”

“I’ll ask the cleaning staff.”

“Do it yourself.” Chanyeol lowers his voice. 

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything, but when Chanyeol walks past him, he mutters something Chanyeol could hear clearly. 

“ _ Idiot asshole. _ ”

Oh, the way Chanyeol wants to strangle his dear secretary. He gestures at Jongin to find somewhere else to talk about the business the latter might have with him. Upon arriving in Jongin’s room, the tan-skinned man couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“Damn, Yeol,” He says between his laughs, “I never know you’re that feisty over a salad.”

Chanyeol throws himself at Jongin’s sofa, “He started it, okay? I don’t get why everyone in this office is a friend to him.”

“He’s funny, you know? He knows how to break the ice between co-workers. He works excellently, too!”

“Why does this sound like you’re favoring him?” Chanyeol snorts. 

Jongin hands Chanyeol a few documents he needs to go through, “You’re cold and more serious.” 

“Serious is a good thing.”

“Yeah, you should because you’re the CEO of this company. Baekhyun is like, you know, a spark?” Jongin shrugs, “This office is dull, but after you hired him, we have something to look forward to.”

“That fun, huh?” Chanyeol frowns as he signs the last document, closing the file folder in front of him, “He’d better work excellently. I can’t afford to have a single mistake.”

“Don’t be too tough on him, Yeol. He’s brilliant and quick. I have never encountered someone like him. He fits the company and the staff really well.”

Chanyeol leans back, heads looking up at the ceiling. “No promises.”

Baekhyun wipes off Chanyeol’s desk, cursing under his breath in each swipe. He picks up the lettuce, puts it back on the salad bowl, repeatedly doing it. It’s clearly not his fault, he was not the one who ordered Chanyeol’s food— he just went there to pick it up. God only knows how much irritating Chanyeol is. Ever since the last time they met, the only thing that changed about Chanyeol is his age and more defined jawline. 

Oh.

He gets more annoying, too. Baekhyun remembers that age is closely related to this matter— perhaps Chanyeol is aging faster than anyone else in this office because he’s so uptight with everything. He literally went feral about the matter of different proteins placed in his salad. If Baekhyun were him, he’d simply ask to take the beef out from the salad and eat the rest of it. Easy, right? No hassle, too.

Baekhyun dumps everything in Chanyeol’s personal trash bin. 

“Flies would love this, but your room temperature would freeze their wings,” Baekhyun wipes his hand with a wet tissue, dumping it right on top of the salad. 

He jolts up when the door to Chanyeol’s office suddenly opens, revealing Kyungsoo behind it. He turns his head around in Chanyeol’s room before asking Baekhyun his boss’ whereabouts.

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun answers, “Probably in Mr. Kim’s office? He was here.”

Baekhyun’s eyes notice how Kyungsoo’s ear tip turns red when he mentions Kim Jongin. His instinct kicks in. “You like Mr. Kim, don’t you?”

“Who says?!” Kyungsoo looks away. “Anyway, why are you here alone in Mr. Park’s room?”

“He asked me to clean up after his spilled salad,” Baekhyun groans, “Don’t we have cleaning staff to do that?”

“We do. You didn't ask them?”

“The CEO himself insisted I should be the one cleaning it. What am I? Secretary and maid?”

Kyungsoo looks at him puzzled, “You sound like you really hate him.”

“I do,” Baekhyun admits, some truth slipped in there, “I really hate Park Chanyeol.”

There is a comfortable silence between Kyungsoo whose head is peeking out from the door and Baekhyun who stares at Chanyeol’s personal trash bin. Kyungsoo coughs.

“Anyway, there's a team dinner tonight. You in?”

“How about Haneul?”

“Bring her along,” Kyungsoo smiles at him, “Everyone loves Haneul.”

Well, his dear friend is not wrong. Haneul is a loveable child, but she needs a proper sleeping time so she’d grow taller. 

“Eh,” Baekhyun shrugs, “I’ll skip this one. Haneul probably wants to play with me since I’ve been busy these days.”

“Okay.”

After Kyungsoo disappeared behind the door, Baekhyun spits inside Chanyeol’s trash bin before leaving his stupid office behind. He stomps his way out to his own room, exhaling deeply as he sits down on his leather chair. Baekhyun runs his hands over his hair, making it a little bit disheveled, but nothing fingers couldn’t fix. 

When he applied to work under Park Industry, it certainly didn't cross his mind that his long life nemesis would be the CEO, and he would have to call him sir. Past is the past. Baekhyun knows it, yet he can’t help to feel angry and hurt whenever Chanyeol is near. 

It’s a miracle Baekhyun didn’t try to poison his morning black coffee. Baekhyun stretches out his stiff back, focusing on his task in hand. Being a secretary of a CEO sure requires a lot of time and patience. He has to deal with almost every detail that might be overlooked; even the smallest one could make a huge difference. He’s glad he already practiced paying attention to detail since his university days. 

Baekhyun’s eyes are focused on his computer screen when suddenly his phone rings, forcing him to sandwich the phone in between his ear and shoulder. 

“Byun Baekhyun speaking, how may I help you?”

The sentences feel like an automatic reply whenever Baekhyun picks up a call. He has to keep his voice stable and polite despite doing other tasks on hand. 

_ “Can you make a coffee and bring it here?” _

Baekhyun stops typing. He clenches his fists, realizing it’s the same  _ asshole  _ that makes him do the cleaning over a spilled salad earlier. Park  _ fucking  _ Chanyeol.

“Can’t you ask the kitchen staff? I’m pretty sure they’re available to make your coffee, Sir.”

_ “Why are you talking back to me? Go and make me some coffee. I also expect you to bring along the document Mr. Kim sent to you via email earlier today.” _

Baekhyun closes his eyes, fingers massaging his temple, “Will do, Sir.”

Baekhyun slams the phone once he’s sure Chanyeol has cut the line first, screaming in frustration, “I SWEAR WHEN I GET THESE HANDS ON HIS NECK—“

Baekhyun takes a deep breath, then he rummages over his working suitcase. He fishes out a small bottle filled with white pills and pockets it as he makes his way to the cafeteria. Park Industry is a big company, thus having a cafeteria where there are various foods, drinks and small snacks ready to serve is not something weird but still fascinates him. Baekhyun bows slightly when he bumps into fellow co-workers, heading straight to the coffee corner. He takes a grinded coffee bean, puts it on the dripping coffee machine and waits until it fills the cup completely. 

He takes the small bottle, twisting its cap and pouring out two pills to his palm. If he put this in, his dear boss would go to the bathroom frequently. 

It’s a brilliant idea.

Baekhyun puts the pills in, stirring the dark liquid with a small spoon until all of the pills dissolve. He pockets back the small bottle in his pants and takes the spoon out from the cup, disposing it to the trash bin. Baekhyun lifts the coffee cup and puts it on a small tray along with a few cookies. He’s ready to walk when he suddenly feels that it’s not right to put laxative into Chanyeol’s coffee as the coffee itself has a laxative effect. 

No matter how much Baekhyun hates Chanyeol for forgetting him after what he had done, Baekhyun realizes that he couldn’t solely blame Chanyeol either. They were young and drunk when they decided to have a sex without any protection. It doesn’t sit right with him to murder Chanyeol slowly with the laxative just because Chanyeol doesn’t remember who Baekhyun is but his nemesis. Chanyeol was the most sought football captain and a campus crush; meanwhile Baekhyun is just someone who loves to mess around while keeping his grade high.

The irony was Baekhyun had a big fat crush on Chanyeol back then, and he was Chanyeol’s one night stand.

Baekhyun sighs. He ends up dumping the coffee and making a new one without adding anything weird inside of it. He delivers it to Chanyeol’s room along with the document followed shortly after.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says, sipping on the hot coffee while his eyes are glued to the document. “Why the hell did you dump the salad in my trash bin?”

“Because it’s a trash bin, obviously.”

Chanyeol looks up from the document while closing it. “This is a trash bin for paper only, not for you to dump the salad, which is a wet waste. It’ll invite the flies in and I can’t afford to have my office dirty, secretary Byun.”

Baekhyun clenches his fists, pestering the best smile on his face while holding himself back not to grab Chanyeol by the hair and slam his handsome face against the wall. 

“With all due respect, Sir, you told me to clean your room and the nearest trash bin I could find is that,” Baekhyun points to the black trash bin near Chanyeol’s desk, “So I dumped it there.”

“Take the waste out.” 

“Pardon?”

“Take the waste out,” Chanyeol repeats, “You dumped the wet waste here so you’re the one responsible to make it clean again.”

Baekhyun has it enough. He storms to pick Chanyeol’s working phone, dials the cleaning staff number and taps his foot while waiting. Since most of every phone in the office has the same speed dial for general things like cleaning staff or cafeteria staff, it’s not weird that Baekhyun knows it’ll be just the same for Chanyeol’s phone too.

The other line picks up just in time before Baekhyun loses his patience. 

“Hello, is this the cleaning staff? Could you please come to Mr. Park’s office and clean the trash bin?” Baekhyun pauses, waiting for a while as the other line speaks to him. He nods to himself. “Thank you!”

Baekhyun slams back the telephone right in front of Chanyeol’s face.

“Done. If you need anything else, please contact Mr. Kim instead.”

Baekhyun storms out from Chanyeol’s office, closing the door with a huge thump sound resonating in that cold, irritating office room, leaving Chanyeol dumbfounded. He walks back to his office angry, both hands on his waist as he controls his raging breaths. 

He sits on his chair, eyes focused on the computer as his fingers type and clicks, bringing him into a resignation paper template. Baekhyun downloads the template without any hesitation, typing his name once the file is opened. He stares at the template with his name on top of it, thinking hard. If he stays in this office and works as Chanyeol’s secretary, Baekhyun is sure going to lose his sanity sooner or later. The more he looks at Chanyeol, the more he pities himself for being his forgotten one night stand. 

He couldn’t help but to wonder what if things were different for him and Chanyeol. What if Chanyeol remembers that Baekhyun is his one night stand and what if Chanyeol is in love with him? Baekhyun already knows the answer : it would always stay as a dream. 

Baekhyun licks his lower lips. Although he hates Chanyeol to his very core, he knows that getting a job with high-salary like this, given his background, wouldn’t be easy. He wants his baby, Haneul, to live a comfortable life so it only left Baekhyun with one option. 

He would need to keep this job.

He deletes the template and opens another file of documents he needs to review, mumbling. 

“I’m doing this for Haneul.” 

***

Chanyeol’s work is piling up after he returns from the short business trip. It was only a three-day trip to Singapore, but the workload he has right now stacked in his desk is saying another thing. 

Chanyeol finishes another cup of coffee, forcing his eyes and brain to stay focused on what he has on his desk. He is not a big fan of bringing work home as he believes it should stay in the office, so he forces himself to at least finish this pile of documents.

He quickly skims the documents, when everything is in place, he’ll sign it and moves onto the new one. It has been going for more than four hours with coffee sips in between and a constant call to the cafeteria to bring him more coffee. Chanyeol honestly just wants to go home then have a nice, long hot shower and laze around, but apparently it’s not going to happen anytime soon. He glances at his watch, his stomach starting to make a small gurgling sound. 

Chanyeol finally looks up from his document when he hears a faint footsteps sound coming on his way. The office is pretty much empty now so the sound of the formal office shoes hitting their marble cold floor is resonating. The door to his office opens, revealing his secretary. Baekhyun places his dinner takeout without saying any words then bow slightly before turning his back on Chanyeol.

“Secretary Byun,” Chanyeol calls, his brow furrowed, “Are you always this rude?”

Baekhyun exhales deeply, turning his body right to face Chanyeol, bowing slightly, “Apologies, Sir.”

Chanyeol notices Baekhyun’s different behavior. The Byun Baekhyun he knows would bite him back and they will end up on each other’s neck with their words, but somehow tonight he’s not saying anything. Chanyeol raises his eyebrows, studying Baekhyun’s face as he closes the document he’s checking and pushes it aside. 

“Hey,” Chanyeol softens his voice, “You alright?”

“I am, Sir,” Baekhyun replies rather curtly, “If you need me, I’ll be in my room. I’ll take my leave now.”

Baekhyun turns his back on Chanyeol and exits his office before he could reply, leaving him questioning Baekhyun’s well-being. Chanyeol opens the plastic bag and takes the take out, opening its lid and breaks his chopstick in half. As he stuffs his mouth with rolled egg filled with meat and rice, the guilt feeling starts flooding to his mind. Is Baekhyun feeling unwell because of the workload he shares with him?

After all, Baekhyun is his secretary, and Chanyeol has all the right to split his workload to him, but the thought of him making Baekhyun unwell keeps haunting him until the last bite of his dinner. He stands up and grabs his car keys, thinking that maybe he should follow Baekhyun home in case something happens. He grabs his coat but stops. 

Chanyeol puffs his cheeks and hangs back his coat, throwing the car keys on his desk.

“It’s his job, Chanyeol,” He says to himself, “It’s normal to get tired. Let’s get your ass working instead of worrying about your secretary.”

Chanyeol slightly hopes that Baekhyun will turn into his old-self again tomorrow. Having a feisty but neat working secretary is keeping Chanyeol on his toes. 

  
  
  
  


Or maybe not.

Chanyeol is beyond shocked to see Kyungsoo appear from his door, bringing him his daily cup of coffee the following day. Kyungsoo bows slightly as he places the coffee cup in front of Chanyeol and hands him his schedule for today.

“Good morning, Sir. This is your schedule for today.”

Chanyeol takes the iPad from Kyungsoo and scrolls through his schedule for today. It’s already arranged neatly. He hands back the iPad to Kyungsoo and nods. “Thank you.”

“If you need me, please let me know. I’m replacing Secretary Byun for today.”

“Where is-” Chanyeol stops, clearing his throat as he realizes what he’s going to ask. “Where’s Mr. Kim?”

“Mr. Kim should be in his office. Do you want me to let him know that you’re looking for him?”

Chanyeol shrugs, “No. I’ll call him later. Thank you.”

When Kyungsoo leaves his room, Chanyeol is left impressed by how neat he works and how polite he is, unlike his feisty secretary. Kyungsoo is the epitome of a good secretary but for Chanyeol, he’s kinda too plain. Baekhyun has always this urge to talk back to Chanyeol every chance he gets and personally for Chanyeol, it is what makes it fun to work with his nemesis. Although Chanyeol himself doesn’t really remember why they started bickering, he has to acknowledge that working with Baekhyun who always has witty remarks is more fun than to a perfect secretary like Kyungsoo.

At least, it’s for Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol continues to check the documents yet every time he runs out of his coffee, he almost presses the intercom to Baekhyun’s room to ask him to fetch a new one. Chanyeol sighs. He knows he has cafeteria staff or Kyungsoo to ask, but he misses the bitterness Baekhyun’s coffee has. He stops a while and stretches his long limbs, eyes looking in the direction of Baekhyun’s office only to find it empty. As much as Chanyeol hates Baekhyun for always talking back at him, today doesn’t feel the same without his feisty secretary. 

For two months of him working under Chanyeol, Baekhyun has never been absent. His mind wonders why Baekhyun didn’t tell him anything but to Kyungsoo instead, leaving him clueless even after last night when he asked if he’s okay. 

Again, why Chanyeol has to know about it?

He shakes his head, taking a deep breath. Baekhyun will come tomorrow and he should ask him himself by then. 

But Baekhyun still doesn’t show up the next day. Chanyeol stops Kyungsoo when he’s about to leave after giving him his daily schedule. 

“Do you perhaps know where Secretary Byun is? He’s been absent for two days in a row.” 

“Oh?” Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows in confusion. “Secretary Byun’s daughter, Haneul, was admitted to hospital yesterday. She was having a high fever for two days.”

Chanyeol widens his eyes in surprise, clearly not expecting the sunshine to fall sick, “Oh. I wonder why he didn’t tell me,” he mumbles, but it’s loud enough for Kyungsoo to catch. 

“P-Perhaps because it’s urgent?” Kyungsoo answers, his voice small. “Secretary Byun called me at midnight, asking me to assist you while he’s away. He sounded like he was in a rush, Sir, so probably he forgot to inform you?”

Chanyeol rubs his nape. 

“Yeah, yeah. Probably that. Thank you.”

“Not a problem, Sir.” 

Kyungsoo slightly bows and leaves Chanyeol’s office. Chanyeol quickly dials Baekhyun’s personal phone number and waits for the other line to pick up, yet it goes straight to voicemail. Chanyeol sighs, sending Baekhyun a text message and hoping the latter will answer it. 

He’s restless for the rest of the day, not knowing Haneul’s condition. He knows that Haneul is Baekhyun’s daughter, and he has no relation to her, but Chanyeol can’t help but to worry about her condition. Although he’s not a medical expert, he knows that a high fever running for two days is not a good sign. He leans back, turning his chair to face the big window showcasing Seoul’s beauty. 

Then it hits him.

Why is he attached to a girl he only met once? 

Chanyeol runs his fingers on his hair, thinking about the reason why he’s attached to Haneul. He’s pretty sure he’s not attached to Baekhyun, Haneul’s papa, so the most reasonable conclusion his brain could make is that Haneul is a magnet, and Chanyeol is pretty much drawn to her. Chanyeol is a second away from closing the folder in front of him, running from his own office and drives to the hospital where Haneul is at. He holds back. He has no information about Haneul’s whereabouts, and he can’t possibly neglect his work for personal reasons.

Chanyeol almost chokes on his coffee when his phone rings, the screen displaying Baekhyun’s name on it. He picks it up.

_ ‘Is there a problem, Sir?’ _

“Yes. Why don’t you tell me that Haneul is sick, Baek?”

The other line goes quiet for a while.  _ ‘I’m sure Haneul is not your concern, Sir. I’m calling back to know if there’s any problem that requires my attention.’ _

“Actually, yes. Could you text me the hospital name and the room Haneul is in?” 

Chanyeol has to check if the time above Baekhyun’s name is still working. Baekhyun doesn’t give him any answers so he checks on his connection but it seems to be working just fine. “Baekhyun?” 

_ ‘No, Sir.’ _

“Baekhyun. Give me the hospital name and Haneul’s room number,” Chanyeol demands, “Now.”

Chanyeol is expecting Baekhyun to bite back after his demand, yet all he receives is a cold answer.

_ “Don’t get too attached with  _ **_my_ ** _ daughter, Yeol,”  _ Baekhyun emphasizes, forgetting that he’s talking with his boss,  _ “If that’s all you want to know, I’m hanging up.” _

Then he cuts the line.

Chanyeol stares at his phone in disbelief, throwing it to his desk. His blood is boiling from Baekhyun’s attitude towards him, and now Chanyeol wonders why the hell did he decide to hire Baekhyun as his secretary. Truth to be said, Chanyeol is pissed off by how Baekhyun reacts. He just wanted to know Haneul’s condition, how she is feeling and-

His phone vibrates. Chanyeol takes a quick peek on the lock screen, and it’s a message from Baekhyun.

_ Seoul National Hospital, Children’s ward. Room 201. _

Bingo.

Chanyeol grabs his keys and coat, driving as fast as he could to the hospital, stopping at a few stores to buy big plushies and fresh flowers for Haneul’s get-well-soon gift. Twenty minutes later, he’s standing in front of Room 201. Chanyeol takes a final look at the bear plushie and a bouquet of daisies on his right hand, his other hand pulls the sliding door. 

“Chanyori!”

Chanyeol’s face lights up when he hears Haneul’s bright tone calling for his name the moment he appears from the door. Her tiny hand is connected to a IV drip next to the bed she’s sitting in, waving enthusiastically at him. Chanyeol places the bear plushie on Haneul’s bed and puts the flower inside the vase on top of the bedside table. 

“How are you, sunshine?” Chanyeol asks, lowering his body to talk with Haneul at her eye level. “Chanyori bought you this bear so you won’t feel alone.”

Haneul is more than happy to hug the bear plushie, sniffing the top of the bear head. “What is her name?”

“Hm.. Miss Daisy?” Chanyeol suggests, “Miss Daisy will help you to get well really soon and protect you.”

“Really?” Haneul asks, her eyes flashing with excitement, “Miss Daisy, hello!”

Chanyeol smiles softly at the girl, finding himself a chair to sit down. Baekhyun is nowhere to be seen though Chanyeol is expecting to see his nemesis. He shakes his head, focusing his attention to Haneul instead. He feels a light tap on his shoulder when he’s busy talking about pets with Haneul.

“Who- Oh. Hello, Sir.”

The first thing that comes across his mind is that Baekhyun looks like a walking zombie. His eyebags are visible, his face just dictated that he’s tired and needs sleep. 

“It’s not office hour, you can call me by my name,” Chanyeol answers, scanning Baekhyun from head to toe, “You look like you need sleep.”

“No, I’m okay, really,” Baekhyun shakes his head, hiding his yawn, “Baby, have you said thank you to Mr. Chanyeol? I see that he brought you a doll and a flower bouquet.”

Haneul nods, “Yes, papa!”

“Good girl.”

“Hey,” Chanyeol stands up from his chair, “Sit here. I’ll go grab a new one for me.”

“Chanyeol, it should be my job. I’ll go and grab a new one.”

“Stay,” Chanyeol says, “Sit here.”

Baekhyun refuses. Chanyeol could hear him mumbling under his breath, although it’s unclear, it’s audible. He tries to walk over to where Chanyeol is, but his steps were uncoordinated, almost like he has no idea that he’s walking. Baekhyun trips over his own shoes, almost falling down if Chanyeol isn’t fast to catch him. 

It’s the first time their faces are inches away from each other. 

They stare at each other and that’s when Chanyeol notices things he never noticed before. The enchanting brown color of his iris, the way Baekhyun’s moles are like stars constellation, his cute nose— 

Chanyeol’s eyes trail down and stop at Baekhyun’s thin, pink lips. 

For a split second, Chanyeol wonders how his lips are gonna taste against his. His heart races, beating faster than it should’ve been. The world stops and Chanyeol feels there are only two of them, holding their breaths, basking in each other’s existence. 

“..Papa? Chanyori?”

Chanyeol instantly drops Baekhyun to the ground, clearing his throat. He doesn’t hear a loud thump sound so he assumes Baekhyun is quick to get back on his feet before his butt kisses the cold floor. 

“Haneul,” Chanyeol calls, diverting his attention away from his secretary, “Do you need anything?”

Haneul shakes her head. Chanyeol leaves to grab himself another chair and continues to talk to Haneul while calming down his own heart. Although he manages to entertain Haneul until the girl falls asleep, he can’t help but to keep stealing glances at Baekhyun who’s trying his hardest to not doze off. Chanyeol pats Haneul’s blanket and caresses her hair, whispering a get well soon wish before his gaze is back at his secretary. 

Baekhyun’s head keeps falling down, even so he straightens up almost immediately. At this point, Baekhyun looks like a head-shaking car toy. Chanyeol bites his lower lips, contemplating before he finally takes off his coat and puts it over Baekhyun’s body. The smaller jolts up.

“Chanyeol—“

Chanyeol puts his hand on Baekhyun’s right shoulder, “Go get some sleep, Baek. You needed it. If you fall sick, who’s gonna watch over her?” 

“But who’s gonna watch her if I’m—“ Baekhyun pauses to yawn, “If I’m asleep?”

“I’ll watch over her for awhile. Go get some sleep.” 

It doesn’t take long for Baekhyun to drift to his dreamland, his chin rested on his own shoulder. Chanyeol finally has a chance to look around when he already makes sure Baekhyun is fast asleep. 

The room is big, and there are more patients other than Haneul. The atmosphere is nice, but it has been brought to his attention that the room is not comfortable for the guardian to have a quick nap. Chanyeol slides open the door, his foot takes him to the nurse station. 

“Can I help you, Sir?” 

“Yes, please,” Chanyeol nods to the middle-aged woman asking him, “Can I have patient Byun Haneul moved to a VIP ward?”

The nurse nods, “Let me check the availability first.” 

Chanyeol’s index finger taps on the table unconsciously as he waits for the nurse. His eyes scan the standing banner and health promotional posters glued to some part of the hospital walls, squinting to read the information poured in there. Chanyeol rolls his eyes. Reading too much information about medical things always tires him out. 

“Sir,” The nurse calls for him, “We have a room for patient Byun Haneul.” 

“Great!” Chanyeol beams, “Also, wait,” Chanyeol fishes his wallet, pulling out his card and pushing it to the nurse, “Can you have all Byun Haneul’s hospital bill to be billed to this card?”

“Yes, Sir. Would you fill and sign this paper, please?” The nurse gives him the document and a pen. Chanyeol skims the document, clicks the pen out and proceeds to sign it before handing it back to the nurse and let her do her job while Chanyeol plays with his phone as he waits, realizing it’s already past the dinner time. 

His stomach grumbles a little bit. Maybe he should stop at a restaurant or consider ordering a take out to fill the monsters inside of him. The nurse gives his card back along with some kind of receipt, saying that the details will be copied and sent to him since he has provided his information details. Chanyeol thanks the nurse and heads back to the room. He watches Haneul for a while, caressing her hair as he bids her goodbye for tonight. His gaze falls on Baekhyun, whose hands are crossed in front of his chest, sleeping soundly. 

Something inside him stirs up, knowing he has noticed Baekhyun several times that he’s no good when being exposed to cold areas. Chanyeol draws in a long sigh before taking off his coat, gently laying it over Baekhyun’s body, not wanting to wake him up. The hospital’s air conditioner is too cold for Baekhyun and well, Chanyeol can’t afford to have him skip work again if he caught a cold from the air conditioner.

  
  


Baekhyun shifts from his position, feeling his back start to kill him. He has been sleeping for god knows how long because the moment he wakes up, the sun is already shining outside. He yawns, rubbing his sleepy eyes and immediately realizes that Chanyeol’s coat is covering him. Baekhyun slowly moves, careful to not wake Haneul up as he lifts up the coat higher to his shoulder. The musky scent fills his nose, and he can’t deny that he somehow feels close to Chanyeol. Things might’ve not always turned out the way he wanted it to, that day, that damned day when he let himself be intoxicated with Chanyeol’s touch, he might’ve dreamt that things would finally go his way, but no. It went south, and he was forced to carry the burden alone. 

To be very honest, Baekhyun has admired Chanyeol from afar ever since he landed on the job being his personal secretary. Looking at him from up close, how hard he worked to reach where he now amazes him. Baekhyun badly wants to let him know that Haneul, the girl he has slowly become attached to, is his own daughter, but he doesn’t want to ruin what Chanyeol had already built with his sweat. 

The nurse comes early to check on Haneul, yet it was unusual for Baekhyun to see them not bringing any clipboards along with them. 

“Good morning, Mr. Byun,” The nurse greets him, “Can we start moving Haneul to the VIP room?”

“Huh?” Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows. He obviously didn’t request Haneul to be moved to the VIP wards, “I think that’s not Haneul, Nurse Joo. I didn’t request anything about changing her room.”

The nurse shows him a small smile as she brings up a male nurse inside to help her moving Haneul’s bed, “It’s a request from her other father.”

Baekhyun falls silent as his brain tries to make sense from what the nurse had just said. Haneul’s father is obviously him and Chanyeol, but since he had never made any request, that leaves him with only one possibility.

Chanyeol asked for it.

Baekhyun lets out a big sigh, grabbing the flowers Chanyeol gave her yesterday before following the nurses to the new room for Haneul. It was definitely bigger than the room Baekhyun could afford and it gives them a lot more privacy. Baekhyun takes a quick look around, noticing the VIP room has a quite big sofa for him to sleep in it. Haneul wakes up just right when the nurse completes checking on her. Haneul’s eyes keep blinking, her face puzzled as she looks around at her new room.

“Papa,” she squeaks, “Is this my new room?” 

Looking at her blinking eyes that are filled with excitement and awe, Baekhyun can’t bring himself to say no, so he just nods. 

A huge smile blooms on her face. Haneul shrieks when her eyes landed at a big window on her right side, skyscrapers competing with each other trying to be the highest of all, glossy black windows turning hologram when the sunlight greets them. Haneul couldn’t stop herself from saying ‘ _ Wow’ _ in every glance she took as her eyes indulged itself in the scenery unfolding right before her eyes. Baekhyun takes himself closer next to Haneul’s bed, wrapping his daughter with a back hug as he rests his chin on his daughter’s head. 

Baekhyun peppers kisses on his daughter’s head, humming her favorite song as he enjoys the landscape together with Haneul. Deep inside, Baekhyun is feeling indebted to Chanyeol when he has been avoiding the taller, not wanting to get tangled with anything related with him more than just work related stuff. Baekhyun doesn’t know how much all of this costs and perhaps it will be so expensive given the fact that the room is bigger than his own living room. Chanyeol could at least discuss it first with Baekhyun instead of taking decisions on his own. 

But Chanyeol has no idea that Haneul is his daughter.

Baekhyun closes his eyes. Maybe he should confront Chanyeol when he’s able to start working again. 

“Papa, papa! Look at that building! Isn’t it so high?”

Baekhyun’s eyes followed Haneul’s finger, “Yes, baby. It is so high.” 

He chuckles, “Are you happy?”

“Eung!” 

“Great,” He plants a kiss to her cheek, making her giggle, “Get well soon really, really soon then, my baby.”

Baekhyun has no idea how many times he keeps falling back to sleep, his eyes refusing to open. The sofa provided in Haneul's room is big and soft, unlike the chair where he was forced to sleep last night. He sits himself down, trying to gather his thoughts. Baekhyun glances at the clock hanging on the wall, realizing that it would be dinner time soon. Haneul is being a good little girl by not making any loud voice, she is just sitting nicely on her bed, eyes glued to the TV screen playing some cartoon she loves. Baekhyun rubs his eyes.

“Hey, baby. It's going to be dinner time soon.”

"Papa?" Haneul asks, her voice light. "You up?"

Baekhyun smiles, "Yes, baby. Do you need anything?"

"No, not really," Haneul says. "Will Chanyori come to visit again?"

"I don't know, baby. Why?" Baekhyun asks back, his heart suddenly feeling a little bit heavy. 

Haneul is probably missing Chanyeol because she also can feel the connection between her and her biological dad. Haneul isn't that type of child that gets attached easily. Even Kyungsoo had to slowly try to get himself close with Haneul by baking her a lot of cupcakes. After countlessly baking strawberry flavored cupcakes, Kyungsoo finally got to know Haneul closer and now they're practically best-friends. Baekhyun's heart breaks a little knowing Haneul probably has to wait until Baekhyun has the courage to tell Chanyeol or maybe, maybe, Baekhyun can only have Chanyeol as the fun uncle for Haneul.

"I miss Chanyori."

"Who says she missed me?"

A deep voice that's somehow too familiar in Baekhyun's ears greets both him and Haneul.

"Chanyori!"

Chanyeol lets himself enter the room, carrying two big takeout plastic bags. He places it right in front of Baekhyun, on top of the small table sitting just across his sofa. He opens it, putting down so many food containers. Baekhyun's jaw drops in surprise. The food doesn't look like it's going to fit in their bellies.

"C-Chanyeol, what is this?"

"Food. Healthy one. I already asked for the nurse and the attending doctor's permission so we are free to eat this," Chanyeol proudly says, pouring the soup into the bowl. It's a chicken with ginseng soup, a most widely known Korean dish that is famous to help one get back their energy and stamina. Baekhyun's eyes keep moving from right to left, watching as Chanyeol's hands are placing each side dish side by side.

"Sunshine, would you like me to cut you the chicken and bring the food over there?"

Baekhyun quickly rejects Chanyeol's offer. "Haneul can eat by herself. Come here, baby."

"Baekhyun, she's sick. Cut her some slack," Chanyeol says, his eyes widen in surprise, "Sunshine, would you like to eat there?"

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun raises his voice slightly, but still keeping it low, enough only for both of them to hear, "She can do it by herself!"

"Chanyori, can I eat here?"

Baekhyun glares at Chanyeol.

"Yes, sunshine. Let me just cut the chicken for you, yeah? Do you want any of the side dishes? I have  _ japchae, pajeon,  _ or do you want me to order you anything?" 

Chanyeol's hands are moving fast to fill Haneul's tiny bowl with some rice and soup. Chanyeol puts on some plastic gloves he asked from the restaurant, pulling the chicken meat off its bone and placing it on top of her rice.

Baekhyun only watches him in silence. He’s been longing for this kind of interaction for he could only imagine it to happen. Now it is actually happening in front of him, Baekhyun doesn't know how to react. He is happy to see Chanyeol pampering Haneul but on the other side, as a parent, Baekhyun is afraid Chanyeol would end up spoiling her. Baekhyun has only taught her that it is not easy to have what they have and seeing how Chanyeol takes the choice to upgrade Haneul's room without Baekhyun's consent, he is worried.

"Chanyori, this is delicious!" Haneul smiles as she puts another spoonful of soup and rice into her mouth. "The food here is so bland. This one is so good!"

"Exactly, sunshine." Chanyeol pats her head. "That is why I brought you this. I know the hospital food sucks."

"Chanyeol, mind your language, please," Baekhyun reminds him from behind.

Chanyeol turns around to see Baekhyun and nods, "Sorry."

After making sure Haneul is enjoying her dinner while watching another cartoon playing on the screen, Chanyeol returns back to the sofa in front of Baekhyun, breaking the chopstick, and starts stuffing food into his mouth. Baekhyun's eyes followed every Chanyeol's movement, causing the latter to raise his brows.

"Shouldn't you be eating?"

"You look like you need more food than I am, Chanyeol. Just fill your belly," Baekhyun exhales deeply, "I'll go get my own food from the cafeteria."

"No?"

"What?"

"No," Chanyeol puts down his own chopstick and breaks one for Baekhyun, giving it to him.

"I bought these for the three of us. I don't eat that much, Baek. Come eat. You must be tired too from losing sleep while taking care of Haneul."

Baekhyun is forced to receive the chopstick. He stares at it for a while, something in his heart ignites.

Perhaps, Baekhyun does want to have Chanyeol in his life.

Baekhyun's eyes climb to see Chanyeol busy digesting the food he put inside his mouth to notice that Baekhyun's corner lips tugging into a soft smile.

"So," Chanyeol gulps down, twisting the mineral bottle cap open, "When do you think you could go back to work?"

"I don't know that yet," Baekhyun answers, "Is Kyungsoo not doing a great job?"

"He is."

"Then? It shouldn't be a problem?"

"He doesn't give me witty remarks like you."

Baekhyun almost chokes on his egg rolls when he hears Chanyeol's answer. Chanyeol is fast to give him water which Baekhyun snatched off and finished it.

"I don't think that is a professional answer, Chanyeol," Baekhyun replies after gulping down all of the water down his throat. "I thought Kyungsoo missed some of my--"

"No. He works wonderfully. Neat also," Chanyeol picks up his spoon and slurps some soup, "It's just.. the office is not the same without you."

"You mean you miss ordering me around."

Chanyeol chuckles, "Maybe. My morning coffee isn't as bitter as it usually tastes."

Baekhyun's jaw drops in disbelief, "Did you just tell me that my coffee is bitter?"

"It is. Why would I lie about it?"

"I can't believe this," Baekhyun deadpans, "I hate you. I really do."

"Yeah. Remind me again when I'm still working in your office. I might be considering a resignation paper now."

"Baekhyun, I was just kidding-"

"You said my coffee is bitter." Baekhyun sighs. "You-"

"Shh."

Baekhyun stops his protests instantly. "What now?"

Chanyeol's dark orbs are moving in Haneul's direction. Baekhyun slightly tilts his head to see what Chanyeol was implying, only to find his daughter is sleeping soundly on her bed. 

Baekhyun gets up and takes the small bowl off the foldable table, taking wet wipes to clean Haneul's mouth before kissing her forehead goodnight. Haneul has been really whiny because she feels uncomfortable in her bed, but seeing her fall asleep just like that, Baekhyun might really have to thank Chanyeol for his attention towards his  _ own  _ daughter. 

Baekhyun pulls the blanket over Haneul's shoulder, making sure that she's all warm before Baekhyun leaves her. Walking over to Chanyeol who's busy scrolling his phone, Baekhyun contemplates whether he should ask him for a coffee or not, but Baekhyun swears sometimes his lips move faster than his brain.

"Are you up for some coffee?"

Chanyeol looks up at him. "Coffee?"

"Yeah. You bring your job here, I can see that just now," Baekhyun's brown iris darts to the laptop and some files Chanyeol places next to his seat, "Maybe take a break for a while?"

Chanyeol nods. "You're right. Cafeteria?"

"Sure."

Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun make sure they don't make any sound when they leave Haneul behind as they head to the cafeteria. The cafeteria isn't that busy at night, only some people are there enjoying their coffee and some snacks to eat with it. Baekhyun scans the menu quickly and chooses a light iced americano along with a cheesecake to accompany it, and just like a machine, Baekhyun orders Chanyeol an americano with two extra shots in it.

"Actually, make that three shots." Chanyeol corrects the barista, receiving a questioning look from Baekhyun. "I need to stay up kinda late today. I still have a lot to do."

Chanyeol insists he should be the one paying, but Baekhyun is faster to give the attending cashier his card. Chanyeol sighs and lets Baekhyun pay for his coffee, which is actually great for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun doesn't want Chanyeol to keep paying for him.

They are only exchanging work-related stuff while waiting for the buzzer to vibrate. When it does, Chanyeol is quick to stand up and get their order to their table next to a window.

Baekhyun sips his drink.

"Chanyeol."

"Hm?"

"I don't want to be indebted to you."

"What do you mean?" Chanyeol asks him. "What indebted?"

"Why did you take over Haneul's hospital bill and move her into the VIP room? Chanyeol, I'm capable of paying it by myself."

"I know you are, Baek. I don't have any doubts about it. I just want what's best for Haneul," Chanyeol clarifies himself, "I saw how full the previous room was and even you, Baek, you couldn’t sleep because of the chair. It was so uncomfortable."

"Does it make you have any rights to move her room without my consent?"

"Okay, hold, Baek, calm down," Chanyeol raises his hand, "I know it might look like that for you, but I swear I just want what's best for her. I don't mind about the money, plus, you can get some proper rest too, right?"

Baekhyun honestly can't deny that Chanyeol is true. He gets the sleep he needed, the rest he needed, even the food that is not bland like the one in the cafeteria. The bond between Chanyeol and Haneul is so strong that Baekhyun slowly feels like he is the actual wall that prevents them from having what they should have. Baekhyun knows it's not fair to either of them, but it is not fair for him too.

After all, Chanyeol only remembers him as his nemesis-turned-secretary.

Their relationship is only work-related, but ever since Haneul came into the picture, Baekhyun could somehow see the sides Chanyeol isn't showing at the office. The Chanyeol everyone knows in the office is someone who doesn't give any mercy, expecting everyone to always be on top of their game, and expects no mistake. Chanyeol is uptight and formal, but here, the Chanyeol that sits in front of Baekhyun while scrolling his phone and occasionally smiles at the bright screen is just Park Chanyeol.

"Don't play with your straw," Chanyeol says, eyes still looking at his own phone, "It's dirty."

Baekhyun immediately takes his hand off it, "Uh.. well.."

Chanyeol lets out a soft sigh as he locks his phone screen, "I can see that even when I scrolled through my email, secretary Byun. Is that your habit?"

"Are we seriously having this conversation now?"

"What's wrong with me having a conversation with you?"

"Nothing," Baekhyun exhales "And Chanyeol..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For being kind to Haneul," Baekhyun sincerely thanked him.  _ And me. _

"You're welcome, Baek."

They sit in comfortable silence, not minding the usual cafe music playing softly in the background. Baekhyun is busy cross-checking Chanyeol's schedule when suddenly Chanyeol pops a question.

"Who is Haneul's mother? I never saw her around."

Baekhyun chokes on his americano. "M-Mother?"

"Oh? Uh, yeah?"

Baekhyun bites his lower lips. "Haneul doesn't have a mother. Chanyeol, I'm a carrier."

"A-ah. Right," Chanyeol rubs his nape. "So, her other father?"

_ Sitting right in front of me.  _ "It's complicated."

"Oh. Okay."

Baekhyun is relieved that Chanyeol doesn't push the subject any further. Instead, Chanyeol diverts their conversation into their work stuff, letting Baekhyun know he has a meeting overseas in two weeks.

"Canada? In two weeks?"

Chanyeol shows Baekhyun the email he has received. Baekhyun skim-read the email, and it is indeed scheduled there that Chanyeol has to attend a meeting in Canada in two weeks' time. 

"Can you make it?" Chanyeol begs Baekhyun, "Please? I can't possibly bring others with me."

Baekhyun looks down to the table. "I'll try to make my schedule available."

  
  
  


Haneul's discharge from the hospital doesn't exactly mean she stops seeing the doctor. She has to go through check-up twice after she is discharged, forcing Baekhyun to take a half-day off from the office. Baekhyun is still juggling the work stuff while tending to Haneul, some days feel more tiring than usual.

Baekhyun sandwiches his phone between his ear and shoulder, dialing Kyungsoo as he checks on his calendar again. The date for his departure to Canada is only a few days away, yet the amount of paperwork he has to do before it is not a joke. Chanyeol reveals to him that the meeting is one of the most important because they're trying to secure a fund and investor from overseas which is great for their international exposure.

"Finally!" Baekhyun exclaims, clicking his pen as he circles the calendar and starts working on the paper again. "Soo, can you take care of Haneul for a few days?"

_ "Something's wrong?" _

"No. Nothing's wrong," Baekhyun says, flipping the paper, "I have to go to Canada to accompany Chany-- Mr. Park for a meeting with the investor. Can you take care of her for a little while? Probably 4 days at most?"

_ "I don't see why not, actually,"  _ Kyungsoo replies from the other line,  _ "She's a bright child. Taking care of her wouldn't be a hassle. But Baekhyun, you sure you only need four days? A round trip could be tiring. I can take care of her for a week if you want." _

"Could you do that?" Baekhyun stops from his works, "Only if you're not busy, Soo. I don't want to be a burden to you."

_ "Buy me some nice food from Canada, then. I won't be complaining." _

Baekhyun laughs. 

"Okay. You got that. Thank you so much, Soo! I owe you one!"

_ "Don't mind it. Get back to work and don't forget to drink water." _

"You sound so much like my nagging mom," Baekhyun comments, "Well, let me get back to work, then."

Baekhyun hangs up and his fingers are back being busy flipping the paper.

_ Don't forget to drink water. _

Baekhyun glances at the glass full of water in front of him. He has been working non-stop ever since he arrived at the office, and he just realized he hasn't drunk a single sip. Baekhyun stops to drink some water, his mind unconsciously missing his mother. 

Their relationship isn't exactly the best ever since she learned that Baekhyun is carrying a child from someone she never met. In fact, maybe Baekhyun forgot when was the last time they talked to each other. Baekhyun's father passed away when he was seventeen, his brother is the only one he still talks to from time to time, but even his brother is now busy with his newly built office overseas.

His mom is the only one who loves reminding him of the simplest thing such as not skipping dinner or to drink water and to be honest? Baekhyun missed it so much. He wouldn't trade Haneul for anything in the world for Haneul is a blessing to his damned life, but Baekhyun just wished he was brave enough to let Chanyeol know the truth about her.

Baekhyun is still a coward, it seems.

His intercom beeps. "Byun Baekhyun here."

_ "Bring me my coffee." _

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Call the cafeteria, Mr. Park. I have tons to do."

_ "You talked back to me? Baekhyun, is this how you treat your boss?" _

"Sir, I'm your secretary, not your maid," Baekhyun reminds him, "I have the share of your paperwork too, and it has to be done before we go to Canada."

_ "I know. You're my secretary. I'm not dumb, Byun,"  _ Chanyeol replies,  _ "What's so hard about making me a coffee? It won't take you hours, for fuck's sake." _

"I know. Same with you, what's so hard about dialing the cafeteria instead of my office?"

Chanyeol exhales deeply _ , "Baekhyun, could you please not make any argument today? We have tons to do. I'll expect the coffee at my table in the next ten minutes." _

Baekhyun is about to protest when he realizes Chanyeol already hangs up. 

"This fucker, I swear."

Baekhyun brews the coffee and brings it back to Chanyeol's office, knocking on his door. He places down the cup filled with dark-colored liquid with an aromatic scent filling the room.

"Here. Your damned coffee,” Baekhyun says, his hand holding a paper cup filled with coffee for himself. "You just love making me work twice as hard, don't you?"

"You can say so," Chanyeol sips from his porcelain cup, "But no, I told you I love the bitter taste only your hand could make, right? It keeps me wide awake."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, "Sure. Whatever. I-"

"Chanyori!"

Baekhyun spits out the coffee he just drank, realizing Haneul is here, back at the office. Chanyeol half running to greet her, opening his arm wide to wrap her in a hug, lifting her up and spinning her, making Haneul giggling and smiling until her eyes formed an eye smile. As he sees Chanyeol peppering Haneul's chubby cheeks with kisses, Baekhyun feels his heart breaking at the scene unfolding right in front of him. It should be a scene he sees every day. It was what was supposed to happen. Haneul inside Chanyeol's hug, giggling and laughing, but the universe is too harsh on Baekhyun. Baekhyun just silently watches them having fun, making a little conversation about Haneul's day. He misses Chanyeol so much.

The realization just hit when he watches Haneul smiling so wide inside her  _ real  _ daddy's hug.

In reality, the bitter reality Baekhyun has to accept is that Chanyeol was too wasted to remember he banged Baekhyun. It was a one-time thing, and neither of them would know that from that night, they are blessed with sunshine named Byun Haneul. Baekhyun wouldn't know either that he would be growing her up as a single parent.

Baekhyun wouldn't have known that he would meet Chanyeol again.

Whatever the universe is trying to do, Baekhyun can only wish it would be a happy ending, for all of them.

"Papa!"

"Baekhyun!"

"Huh?" Baekhyun snaps out from his thoughts, "Why are you both screaming?"

"Are you up for some pizza?"

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows, "Pizza?"

Haneul nods enthusiastically. 

"Chanyori said Chanyori knows a good pizza place!"

Baekhyun holds back his smile, wondering if Chanyeol actually knows that Haneul is his actual daughter. They met recently, but Chanyeol already knows what is her favorite food.

Or maybe, it was only a coincidence.

"Yeah. Sure. Pizza for dinner," Baekhyun smiles at both of them.

  
  
  


The pizza date is everything Baekhyun had always dreamt of. It was filled with laughter, Haneul's fascination with the string cheese, her giggling when she tried cola for the first time. Chanyeol sure knows how to make Haneul experience things and makes it fun. 

Baekhyun watches them closely, his heart, warm from their interaction. The more he sees Chanyeol outside the work, the more he feels like he's falling for him, yet he can't afford that to happen, not now. Baekhyun already has a lot on his plate already.

He doesn't want to ruin what they have now.

Baekhyun would forever dream of having Chanyeol as his husband, but he knows only heaven could grant him the wish, and at the very least, he wants to freeze time so he can forever stay in this moment.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol calls for him while Haneul is having fun in the small ball pit at the restaurant, "Since tomorrow is Sunday, can we stay up a little late? I want to take Haneul for an arcade date."

"Arcade date?"

Chanyeol nods. 

"I bet she would be ecstatic. Can I? Will you let me?"

Baekhyun can't say no to Chanyeol, not when Chanyeol is begging with his eyes. 

"Yeah, sure."

"Great!" Chanyeol smiles, his dimple showing, "I'll drive you around also, so you don't have to worry about getting a taxi to go home, okay?"

  
  
  


Much to Baekhyun's surprise, Chanyeol is taking them to a small but comfortable arcade game room. Chanyeol is probably an expert in the doll clawing machine, in Baekhyun's opinion, because it is easy for him to get two dolls in just three tries. He doesn't forget to teach Haneul how to move the joystick, laughing as she pouts when the brown teddy bear she's been aiming for falls helplessly to the pit of the plushies.

"Come, let me get the teddy bear for you, sunshine," Chanyeol says as he inserts another one-dollar bill inside the machine, "Let's get it."

Chanyeol is so focused on the clawing machine, moving the joystick left and right, and trying to get the best position to grab the teddy bear while Haneul is cheering him from the side. Baekhyun fishes his phone out, secretly taking their photos. He feels bad for doing this, but he would never know what tomorrow will bring, so he decided to take a few shots of them having fun together and put his phone back in his pocket.

Just when Baekhyun thought Chanyeol would drive them home right after he gifted Haneul with three new plushies, Chanyeol brought them to a small night market where there are so many food stalls and a merry-go-round right at the center of the night market.

"Sunshine, do you want to go on the merry-go-round?" Chanyeol offers Haneul.

Haneul nods as she pulls Chanyeol to the merry-go-round, "I want!"

Baekhyun chuckles as he follows them from behind, enjoying the chemistry exploding from them. Haneul can't stop smiling as she rides one of the horses, proudly showing it at Baekhyun who doesn't stop capturing her smile on his camera. Chanyeol puts both of his hands in his pocket, watching Haneul with a warm gaze. Baekhyun quietly moves his camera and takes a photo of Chanyeol's side profile, dimple on his cheek.

The more they explore the market, the more Haneul is adamant that she will not go home until she tries all of the games in it, and Chanyeol is more than happy to comply. They spend the night playing bumper cars, fishing frog toys, mini basketball court, and basically everything from a to z. Baekhyun is looking at the photos he took earlier as he waits for the seller to make the drinks he ordered, realizing that Haneul is thrilled today. Chanyeol takes her for an adventure Baekhyun could never do it for her, Chanyeol had just unconsciously filled the daddy role for Haneul without him knowing it.

Baekhyun zoomed in on the photo. It is clear that happiness radiates from Haneul's face, and it is even clearer that Haneul's smile resembles Chanyeol so bad. Haneul's competitive spirit, the way their eyes twitch when they smile too wide, and obviously, the dimple. Haneul inherits Chanyeol's dimple, and it shows. Baekhyun puts back his phone and carries the two drinks he ordered to where Chanyeol and Haneul are waiting, discovering that his daughter is already fast asleep, with her head rested on Chanyeol's thigh.

"Oh my god," Baekhyun hands Chanyeol the iced drink. 

"Isn't she heavy? Let me just-"

"Let her, Baek. She's tired," Chanyeol cuts him, his fingers gently brush away Haneul's bangs. "She's not heavy."

"If.. you say so."

Chanyeol slurps his iced drink, "Would you like to go home now?"

"Whenever you feel like it. You're the one driving, anyway."

"Right." Chanyeol pats the empty space beside him. "Come sit here, Baek. You've been standing all night long."

Baekhyun's heart races. He slowly takes a seat next to Chanyeol, his fingers fidgeting. Baekhyun doesn't remember when was the last time he was this close with Chanyeol to the point he could feel their skin touching each other, leaving a burning sensation on him. Baekhyun couldn't deny either that Chanyeol is looking so good from up close, his perfume scent slowly filling his lungs.

"T-Thank you," Baekhyun squeaks after a while, "For doing this. You don't have to, you know?"

Chanyeol lets out a soft sigh. 

"I don't mind, Baek. Really. I'm doing this for Haneul too."

"But why?"

"Why?"

"Yeah.. isn't she just.. another child?"

Chanyeol rubs his chin. "No. To me, she is special. She caught my attention so easily and the more I talked with her, I just want to protect her and give her the world because she deserves it."

Baekhyun falls silent.

"I-"

"I'm weird, aren't I?" Chanyeol laughs, his head turning to Baekhyun.

"No, actually." Baekhyun smiles at Chanyeol, for the first time, he smiles genuinely from his heart, "You are not weird."

_ If only I could tell you that she is your daughter. _

"Thank you again, Chanyeol."

***

On Chanyeol's ride back to his own apartment after dropping Baekhyun and Haneul off, Baekhyun's smile keeps replying in his mind. It is the first time he sees him up close, and it is also the first time ever since they met, Baekhyun genuinely smiling at him. He can't deny that Baekhyun's smile is.. cute.

Chanyeol slaps himself. 

"I must be crazy."

Chanyeol presses the code to his apartment, Baekhyun's smile still haunting him. He keeps checking if his cheeks are red by touching them. He has never been flustered with a smile before, so he really doesn't know what to do with this. He takes off his shoes and is startled when he hears his mother welcoming him.

"Mom? Why are you here?"

"I brought kimchi for you," His mom says, her hands on her waist. "Why are you home so late?"

"I have documents I have to finish," Chanyeol lies. He can't possibly say he was out with his secretary and his son to his mother, it would be a suicide mission. His mom will start squealing and asking detailed things about Baekhyun and Haneul, so Chanyeol decided in order to protect his ear and sane mind, he lied.

Chanyeol's mom pouts. "I should smack your dad for retiring so early. Look at you," she scoots over to him and cups Chanyeol's face with her hand. "You have to work hard and get back home so late."

"Don't blame Dad," Chanyeol smiles at her, cupping her hands. 

"It's just a one-time thing, Mom. I don't go home late every day. I have an upcoming meeting with investors in a few days so I have to prepare while still checking documents."

"Still.."

"Don't smack Dad, okay?" Chanyeol begs, "Anyway mom, really, why are you here? You don't come here only to deliver kimchis."

"Ah, right!" She leans away and heads to the kitchen. "Actually, Yeol, your sister is having a gender reveal party tomorrow. Can you clear your schedule?"

"Tomorrow? Why don't I get any early notice?"

Chanyeol's mom turns on the stove, reheating some soup and rice she brought earlier. 

"Because Yoora knows you'll be busy anyway, so we think giving you heads up the day before would increase your chance of showing up."

"Mom," Chanyeol whines, "Of course I'd free my schedule for Yoora."

"She still can't forget you left her when she is about to try her wedding dress because you forgot you have a meeting," his mom blows on the soup ladle, "So she said to me, let's just invite Chanyeol the day before."

"It was an urgent meeting!" Chanyeol defends himself, "Plus I showed up and made it up by clearing up my schedule when she's doing the final fitting and drove her around. I sacrificed my ears to listen to her screaming about the bouquet colors not matching her dress and decoration."

"The way I adore you both," His mom beams, serving him dinner, "Eat first. After you eat, I'll leave you alone."

Chanyeol pecks his mother's cheek. "I love you, Mom. Thank you for this."

Chanyeol bids goodbye to his mom sometime after he finishes dinner, both his heart and stomach feel full. He heads to shower and quickly washes up, coming out from his bathroom with his hair half wet. He checks his phone while his other hand is busy drying his hair, noticing the time has just gone a little bit past twelve. Knowing his mom, Chanyeol doesn't have to worry because his mother will always bring their family driver whenever she travels around the city. He throws himself on the fluffy bed, his head hitting the pillow filled with swan feathers. The vivid picture of Baekhyun's smile from up close still swims in his mind, refusing to disappear. The more Chanyeol thinks about it, the more he finds Baekhyun's smile is actually endearing.

If only he could smile like that every day.

With that thought, Chanyeol drifts off to the dreamland with Baekhyun's smile just right before his eyes.

***

Chanyeol yawns as he grabs himself a champagne glass from the waiter, inhaling the sweet scent evaporating from the bubbly drink before taking a sip, tasting a hint of rose and berries on the tip of his tongue. Chanyeol has to acknowledge that Yoora has great taste when it comes to a winery and all of the things related to fermented grapes when Chanyeol only loves to pour himself a whiskey. His eyes scan the crowds forming a small group to catch up with each other, laughter could be heard every now and then. Chanyeol squints his eyes when his gaze falls into a familiar figure. Even with only his back facing Chanyeol, he could easily recognize that small shoulder and brown-ish hair.

He walks over to Baekhyun, tapping his shoulder. "I don't know you're here."

"Oh, hey," Baekhyun turns around. "Yeah. Yoora actually invited me one week ago."

"That's cheating!" Chanyeol protests. "She invited me last night through my own mother."

Baekhyun lets out a small chuckle. "Really? Yesterday night?"

"Just when I think it wouldn't get worse, it does get worse," Chanyeol rolls his eyes. "Wait. How do you know Yoora?"

"I'm a friend of hers. Before working at your company, I was working at her boutique. From there, I think, we just clicked and there is not a day goes by without Yoora complaining about the whiny customer."

"I thought she would never talk about her customer?"

Baekhyun waves his hands in front of Chanyeol. "You're lucky you can have a receptionist or your secretary dealing with whiny people in your place. Yoora is not. She's a renowned designer, so of course, she will tend to her customers personally. It happens from time to time, but as long as she's having fun with what she's doing, I think that is what matters."

"Right," Chanyeol takes another sip from his glass, "Anyway, hello, sunshine." 

He crouches to level his eyes with Haneul. "Are you having fun here?"

"Yes! So many flowers!" Haneul replies, her voice doesn't sound tired at all, "There are a lot of balloons too! Is this a birthday party?"

"No, sunshine. It's a... gender reveal party," Chanyeol glances to Baekhyun, unsure if he said the right thing to explain what is the purpose of this party held to a five-year-old. "It's a.. uh.."

_ "Baek, help me out?"  _ He mouths to Baekhyun.  _ "Baekhyun?" _

_ "You brought this upon yourself, idiot. Find something proper to explain what it means to Haneul." _

Chanyeol exhales deeply. Baekhyun's answer is forcing his brain to work out their gears again on Sunday noon.

Baekhyun watches Chanyeol struggling to explain his own answer, finding his dilemma fun to watch. After all, he has brought that upon himself so he'll leave him to suffer while he enjoys the cocktail in his hand. Baekhyun's eyes catch Yoora suspiciously looking at Chanyeol and Haneul's interaction, his heart immediately skips a beat. The chemistry between Chanyeol and Haneul is so clear that people might actually mistake them as a father and daughter.

Not that Baekhyun denies that Chanyeol is her real father, but this is exactly what he is scared of. Chanyeol comes from a wealthy family meanwhile Baekhyun just a kid born in a family that has enough to live, not too fancy, not wealthy, just enough. Baekhyun keeps following every Yoora's movement, afraid if she would come around them, but it doesn't seem like the case. Yoora doesn't say anything and proceeds to greet her guests with her belly bump visible from behind the broken white dress she's wearing.

The gender reveal party is a success. Baekhyun could feel himself smiling when he saw Chanyeol's eyes glistening with tears. Well, Baekhyun knows how overwhelming it feels when he knows Haneul's gender for the first time too. Given the fact that Chanyeol and Yoora's bond is so strong, it is only normal for him to feel like that.

The guests are soon lining up to get themselves food, Baekhyun included. He takes a bigger portion because he is going to share it with Haneul. Baekhyun leads Haneul to a less crowded place, not letting her feed herself because Baekhyun knows Haneul still eats messily, and he can't afford her to ruin the dress Yoora had made especially for her. Chanyeol somehow also comes to accompany Haneul talking and feeds her from his own plate, as if giving Baekhyun time to feed himself too, and Baekhyun is really thankful for that.

They finished the meal, and not long after, Chanyeol and Haneul are back in their own world again. Chanyeol seems to destress a lot by throwing jokes only they could understand. Baekhyun doesn't say much and lets them be in their own bubble until Yoora pops her head while she holds Chanyeol's shoulder.

"Yeol, can you take Haneul there and take care of her? I want to talk to Baekhyun."

Chanyeol stands up. "You can just talk. Don't mind me and Haneul."

"Yeol," Yoora says, "Can you?"

"Okay," Chanyeol nods, taking Haneul's small hands. 

"Come here, sunshine. Let's get some balloons!"

Baekhyun gulps nervously as he sees Chanyeol’s and Haneul's back is getting further away from him. Yoora scoots closer to him, her slim hands wrapping his shoulder. "Y-Yoora?"

"Baekhyun, honey, long time no see," She says in her warm voice, "How are you?"

"I'm good," Baekhyun answers, though he can't hide the fact that his heart is beating too fast right now. "Congratulations, Yoora. You're having a baby girl!"

Yoora beams. 

"I know. I hope she'll grow like a burst of sunshine." She rubs her belly. "Like Haneul."

"I-" Baekhyun couldn't hide the blush on his cheek, "Thank you."

Yoora lightly squeezes Baekhyun's shoulder, as if giving him energy, "You did great raising her, Baekhyun, I mean it."

"That means a lot."

"Baek, there's something I want to ask you, and I want you to answer me truthfully," Yoora says, almost whispering, "Is Chanyeol Haneul's other daddy?"

Baekhyun's jaw drops, "Y-Yoora-"

"The resemblance between them is hard to miss, Baek. I only met her twice when she was three, but whenever she smiles, she reminds me of someone. It just clicked today when I saw them interacting. Their chemistry just exploded," Yoora explains, "So tell me. Am I right?"

Baekhyun can't bring himself to actually say yes to Yoora, not when he knows that the Park family has been nothing but kind to him. 

On the first day of his work at Yoora's place, Yoora guided him kindly and pointed out to him nicely whenever he made a mistake, and to be honest, Baekhyun appreciates it so much. Baekhyun doesn't want to taint Chanyeol's reputation if things went south when Baekhyun told him everything. Being the CEO of one of the leading companies in South Korea, the media loves to write anything when it comes to Chanyeol. His reputation up until now is very clean, to the point that the media starts speculating he is not interested in having a love life.

Baekhyun perfectly knows that he is capable of feeding himself, giving his family a roof and food on the table, he is capable of educating Haneul, and let her study in a good school. Baekhyun knows he has a lot of savings that he can use in the future, a guarantee that Baekhyun will give Haneul the best life he could ever possibly can. But the thing is, Haneul also needs to grow up with her other father too.

It was a role that Baekhyun couldn't do.

Being the other father for her.

Baekhyun clenches his fist.

"Baekhyun, you know I won't be mad if Chanyeol is truly her other father," Yoora pleads, "In fact, I would be happy to know if Chanyeol is indeed her other parents."

".. yes." Baekhyun answers Yoora's question, "Yes. Chanyeol is Haneul's other father."

Baekhyun is more than surprised while he was expecting Yoora to glare at him, Yoora pulls him for a hug instead. The baby bump she has sure gets in the way, but Baekhyun could feel what she is trying to convey. Baekhyun couldn't hold back his tears when he heard the words Yoora is whispering to her.

"I'm so glad, Baek. I'm so glad she gets to meet her other father," She says. "Thank you for being strong despite my brother's stupidity, I can't believe he was that wasted- I wish you'd told me earlier, you know,"

"I don't want to ruin everything Chanyeol has."

Yoora shakes her head. 

"You wouldn't ruin anything, Baek. Believe me."

"We wouldn't know about that," Baekhyun murmurs, "I can't predict what's going on inside his head, Yoora. I'm not a magician or a fortune teller."

"I'm not telling you that you should know what is going on inside his head, Baekhyun. Even me or my mother wouldn't know if he is indeed thinking of us, or he was thinking of his work pile in the middle of family dinner. But Baekhyun, you really should consider telling Chanyeol about this, you know? You can't keep it away forever from him. Sooner or later, that boy will eventually realize the connection he has with Haneul is too real."

Yoora's words are true. Sooner or later, Chanyeol will realize that they resemble each other so much to be considered as just coincidences. Like, how many coincidences could you still tolerate? If someone, a little girl, is too similar to you, from the way her eye twitches or her likes and dislikes, slowly you'd start questioning yourself too.

Baekhyun puffs his cheeks, holding his breath in then releasing it slowly.

"I'll think about it, Yoora. Don't worry."

"Great," Yoora pats his back, "I believe in you, Baek. Now, I have to go and do the mingling again, is it okay if I leave you here?"

"Of course," Baekhyun nods, "Thank you so much, Yoora."

Yoora smiles at him once again before she takes off and leaves him with his thoughts. Baekhyun wants to dwell on it but when he looks up at the bright, blue sky, he decides it can wait. For now, he just wants to enjoy the rest of the party Yoora had prepared.

Baekhyun walks over to where Chanyeol is standing, holding tight Haneul's tiny hand while talking to other guests, which Baekhyun guesses is an acquaintance of Chanyeol. Baekhyun can't help but to overhear their conversation when he's only a few feet away from them. 

"Chanyeol, is this your daughter?"

Baekhyun stops.

"No, she is not," Chanyeol answers, his head turning to see Haneul, and crouches to meet her eye level, "But I'd be delighted if I have a daughter like her."

It is exactly at that moment when Chanyeol playfully pinches Haneul's cheek while smiling fondly at her, Baekhyun feels like he is the biggest sinner in the whole world. He takes something precious that only both of them could have because he was a coward.

Baekhyun is a coward, he is the villain in his own story.

He looks at the grass in between his shoes, biting his lower lips. Baekhyun turns his heels away from them, putting more distance as he needs to sort out his own thoughts first. Baekhyun leans against the railings as he watches over the skyscrapers and mountains far away from where he is standing, his heart tightens at the recent event he witnessed earlier.

For the rest of the party, Baekhyun's thought is occupied by how he should tell Chanyeol about the secret he has been keeping from Chanyeol for almost six years, how he should let the latter known that in those six years he spent, there was never a day Baekhyun didn't dream of meeting Chanyeol and wished he has more courage to tell Chanyeol that he was pregnant instead of dropping out from the university.

Maybe, if he did, things would be different.

***

Baekhyun feels restless when the plane finally takes off. He couldn't slow his heart down, and it has been beating way too fast ever since he sets his foot on the metallic bird. Baekhyun isn't exactly a fan of plane trips for he is afraid of heights, so going by plane is the last thing he would opt for. Since it's Canada, Baekhyun has no choice but to comply with the only transportation available for their trip.

"Why are you shaking so much?" Chanyeol calmly asks after he fixes his hand-carry bag on the overhead compartment, "You never go on a trip by plane?"

"I have. I'm not that traditional of a guy who goes everywhere riding his car," Baekhyun replies, wiping his own sweat that starts to damp his bangs, "It's just.. I'm scared of heights."

"Oh," Chanyeol nods, then his hand travels across Baekhyun's face to close the window sheet and turns on a small tv planted on the back of the seat in front of him. 

"We still have a long way to go, so find yourself something to watch. Their movies are not that bad, and if I'm right, you do love watching movies, right?"

Baekhyun gulps. 

Why did Chanyeol remember those things?

"Try to relax, okay?"

"Sir, would you like some champagne?"

Baekhyun turns his head to the flight attendant, shaking his head, "No, I think I'm-"

"We'll take both. Thank you."

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol who takes the two champagne glasses and lets the stewardess walk away from them to continue serving other passengers. Chanyeol hands the bubbly drink to Baekhyun, which he reluctantly accepts.

"Just drink some. It won't do bad, Baek. It's only champagne," Chanyeol says, sipping his light yellow liquid, "It'll help you to relax a bit. Oh, and if you feel nauseated, just let me know, okay?"

"Won't you be sleeping?"

Chanyeol unlocks the foldable table and puts his iPad and smart keyboard on top of it. 

"I have things to do. But if I’m asleep, you can just call for the flight attendant yourself."

"Okay."

Ten hours later, Baekhyun finally could breathe freely when the plane safely landed in the Great White North. He is more than excited to finally get off the plane and stretch his stiff limbs. As soon as they step out of the immigration, they board a local taxi to the hotel where they will meet the investors. Baekhyun's neck keeps twisting left and right as he indulges himself in Canada's beauty. The town itself is charming to Baekhyun, with lots of maple trees lining up, giving Canada's sky a touch of golden and orange. Baekhyun rolls down his window, feeling the cool breeze grazing his skin.

"Be careful. Your face might get frozen," Chanyeol warns him.

Baekhyun snorts, "Can you let me enjoy my own peace?"

"Right. Enjoy Canada, my Secretary Byun."

Chanyeol couldn't stop himself from stealing glances at Baekhyun. The way his hair is ruffled by the wind, the way he smiles, and the way his eyes shine in amazement every time he finds something new is endearing to Chanyeol. He is not sure when he paid more attention to Baekhyun, but ever since he did so, he starts to notice that Baekhyun is probably the younger version of him. He is used to that adrenaline pumping out of his veins when he visits the countries on the other side of the globe, fascinated even by the smallest thing like how they drink their coffee and how they eat their snacks.

Chanyeol chuckles to himself.  _ I must be really crazy now. _

They arrived at the hotel shortly. Chanyeol asks Baekhyun to take care of their luggage and asks the hotel employee to carry it for him instead as Chanyeol directly went for the receptionist. That ten-hour flight sure made his back sore even when he booked a business class for the sake of his long limbs, Chanyeol had to stand up a few times during the flight to make sure the blood was still going through his legs.

"Good morning. How can I help you?" The receptionist friendly greets him.

"Ah, yes. Good morning," Chanyeol replies, taking a printed out paper for his booking proof, "I booked two rooms starting today for three days."

"Let me check that for you."

Chanyeol waits as his eyes traveled to see the hotel's interior. Baekhyun sure booked him a hotel that is nice and comfortable but also gives off a traditional vibe in the midst of the modern city.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Park. I think we have mistaken your booking as only for one room. We would love to assist you, but we're fully booked. We will upgrade your room to a suite instead, would you be okay with that?"

Chanyeol widens his eyes in disbelief. "One room? But I already paid for two rooms, no?"

"Your billings are charged after your stay, Sir."

Chanyeol licks his lower lips. "Is there any way that I can get two rooms instead?"

"I'm afraid no, Sir," The receptionist replies with worry written all over her face, "We're so sorry about this."

Chanyeol lets out a frustrated sigh. He should figure out how to explain it to Baekhyun later because he is this close to passing out if he doesn't get to a bed soon.

"Okay. Give me the keys."

The receptionist gives him the key and Chanyeol heads to where Baekhyun is standing with both of their suitcases.

"So, bad news," Chanyeol starts, pinching his nose bridge, "They mistook the booking so we only have one room."

"What? But I'm sure it was two rooms?"

"I already tried to make us have two rooms, but she said the hotel is fully booked."

"Well," Baekhyun rubs his nape, "I guess we'll just have to see the room first."

"You're right. Let's go."

The suite room is on the tenth floor. Chanyeol nervously presses the card against the door lock, his other hand pulling down the door knob. The room the receptionist gives them is big, it has a separate wall between the living room and the bedroom, which is great. Chanyeol is too focused on checking the hotel room to notice that Baekhyun is already sitting on the sofa.

"Chanyeol. This is a sofa bed, I'll sleep in here."

Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows. 

"Baek, you sure? You can take the bed."

"No, Chanyeol. You need rest, and your limbs would be numb if you squeeze yourself into this small space," Baekhyun insists, "I'll be okay here."

Chanyeol knows that there is no use in having an argument with Baekhyun, not when he knows that he is good at it. Chanyeol ends up agreeing. The faster he could throw himself to the bed, the better it would be.

"So, Baek, we will be resting for two days before we attend the meeting. We will review all of the presentation material tomorrow so you can laze around today or if you want to, you can stroll around Canada," Chanyeol yawns, "I'll be heading to sleep, if that's okay with you."

"Go get some rest, Yeol."

_ Yeol.  _ Chanyeol's heart skips a beat when he hears the nickname, but maybe Baekhyun himself didn't realize it. 

"Okay."

Chanyeol enters the bedroom and takes off his tuxedo and socks, leaving him only in his turtleneck and jeans. The moment his head hits the pillow, Chanyeol is off to his dreamland. 

  
  
  


Chanyeol slowly wakes up when he hears a faint sound of Baekhyun laughing, his eyelids fluttering. He sits himself on the bed, his back leaning against the bed head. Chanyeol is not the type that could immediately function after he wakes up. He usually would sit and gather his own thoughts first before stepping out from the fluffy mattress. Chanyeol rubs his eyes and the first thing he sees is Canada's night sky illuminated by the street lights and all of the buildings surrounding the hotel he's staying in.

Chanyeol moves his ass and peeks from behind, finding out Baekhyun is laughing to his heart content while watching a gag show from a Korean channel on the TV. Even when they are miles apart from their own land, they can't separate things that seem already running on their blood by default. Chanyeol chuckles to himself. His nose picks up the savory scent, and his brain recognizes it easily as the famous ramyeon that filled his youth days back then when his mother still limits his allowances. It sure brings him nostalgia now that he rarely eats ramyeon even when he skips dinner. Chanyeol could feel his mouth start to produce more saliva, he unconsciously licks his lower lip.

Chanyeol is not sure how long he has been standing there while watching Baekhyun eating the noodle out from the bowl, laughing in between as his eyes are fixed on the screen. He is startled when Baekhyun suddenly stands up to dispose the bowl in the nearest trash bin after finishing all of the broth.

"Oh god," Baekhyun puts one hand over his heart, "You startled me."

Chanyeol presses his lips tight. 

"I've been here for quite some time, you know."

"O-Oh," Baekhyun nervously fixes his messy hair, "I was too loud, wasn't I? You were sleeping earlier."

"No, no, it's okay, really," Chanyeol dismisses Baekhyun quickly. "Anyway, did you take a tour around when I was sleeping? I saw you eating ramyeon, is there any nearby Asian market here?"

"I brought it from Korea," Baekhyun answers, "I have some if you want."

"Can I?"

Baekhyun nods, "Let me get it and cook it for you."

"Thanks," Chanyeol says, taking a seat on the vacant sofa. 

"Baek, you haven't answered my question. Did you take a tour around?"

"No," Baekhyun tears open the sauce package and pours it over the noodle, his other hand clicking the button on the water kettle, "I'm not good with directions, Chanyeol. I might get lost, and I can't call you because it would be so expensive, plus you're resting. I can't make you fetch for my stupid ass instead of sleeping."

Chanyeol frowns. Not hearing  _ Yeol  _ from Baekhyun is kinda making him sad. Chanyeol feels like he is addicted to the  _ Yeol  _ nickname coming out from Baekhyun's lips. Yoora calls him Yeol too, but hearing it straight from Baekhyun is different.

Chanyeol has to admit that he might start liking how Baekhyun calls out his name.

Chanyeol turns his attention to the television playing in front of him, his hand reaching for the remote but Baekhyun is fast to block it with the ramyeon cup.

"Don't change the channel. I'm watching it now."

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun, "You watch this lame show?"

"Chanyeol, you have no humor."

"I have, excuse you. It's just your humor is too low for me to relate," Chanyeol bites.

"Yeah, whatever," Baekhyun says, sitting next to Chanyeol. He can feel the sofa beside him dipping a little bit lower now that Baekhyun is beside him. He doesn't say anything more and enjoys his own ramyeon once it is cooked, silently watching Baekhyun who is enjoying the show a little bit too much. Not that Chanyeol is complaining, anyway. 

He finds Baekhyun's eyes really cute when he laughs because it forms a cute crescent shape. Chanyeol places down the empty cup on the small table in front of him, feeling absolutely full from the nostalgic food he had just eaten. He is about to complain to Baekhyun to change the show playing on the screen, but instead, he catches him taking out his laptop and puts it on top of his thigh, the LED screen showing the presentation slides they will have to do the day after tomorrow.

Chanyeol closes the laptop the second he realizes what Baekhyun is going to do.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun half-shout, "Why are you closing my laptop? And for fuck's sake, you can't just do that. What if my fingers are still on the trackpad? They will be as good as hamburger patties!"

"It won't, Baek," Chanyeol sighs, "I'm not that dumb."

"Then why are you closing my laptop? I have to review for our presentation, Chanyeol. I can't mess the preparation up."

"You should just go and see Canada while you're here, not occupied in this hotel room and working," Chanyeol explains, his hand still firmly sitting on top of Baekhyun's laptop, "Life is not always about working, Baek. You should take a rest every now and then too."

"Chanyeol, I have to, okay? I can't-"

"We can review it together tomorrow, okay?" Chanyeol gently reassures him, his gaze softens at him. "I will review it together tomorrow with you. We just arrived earlier this morning, let's just laze around and rest, Baekhyun."

"Easy for you to say," Baekhyun crosses his hands in front of his chest, "If it goes wrong, it's all my fault."

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun, puzzled, "What do you mean your fault? Baekhyun, we are not the same person we were during university. I'm sure I can nail the presentation, so you don't have to worry."

"You're born cocky."

"It's not cocky, Mr. Smartpants," Chanyeol says, "It's called being confident."

"Aren't you overconfident, Sir?"

"No, no at all. I just know I'll succeed because I have you as my partner."

Chanyeol could see Baekhyun looking away from him, a rosy blush painting his cheek. Chanyeol can't help but to let his lips form a satisfied smile.

Wait, why is he satisfied?

Chanyeol shakes his head, "So, Baek, uh, you said you're bad with directions, no?"

Baekhyun nods, "Yeah. What about it? Don't say you're thinking of sending me into a quest to buy you something from a store that's not around here?"

"Can you stop acting like I'm the worst boss ever?" Chanyeol complains, not believing what he had just heard, "I was thinking that I could take you on a tour later while we find some souvenirs for Haneul. What do you say?"

Baekhyun is silent. Chanyeol is nervous as he waits for Baekhyun's answer but also confused as to why he is nervous when he is absolutely fine if Baekhyun turns down his offer.

Would he be okay, though, if Baekhyun indeed turns down his question? Chanyeol fidgets while he is waiting for Baekhyun, silently trying to calm his nerves down, but that doesn't seem like the case with his brain. What if Baekhyun rejects him? What if Baekhyun-

"..re."

"Huh?"

"Sure," Baekhyun repeats, "I.. really should look for something to bring home for Kyungsoo too. I guess we can do that."

Chanyeol looks away from Baekhyun, his toes wiggling from excitement and adrenaline filling his blood. Baekhyun just accepted his offer and he is over the moon now. He couldn't quite explain why he is so happy, then it hits him.

Chanyeol couldn't possibly have feelings for his own secretary.. right?

Right.

***

The meeting ends sooner than Chanyeol had expected it would be. The western investors are quick when it comes to asking him a question, each of them is on point. By how friendly they are, even when they are there to review the company they are going to put their money into, Chanyeol feels at ease while answering their curiosity.

Chanyeol is really happy and energized when they finished the meeting, but as soon as he steps into their room, Chanyeol's energy seems to vanish into the thin air. He deflates at the sofa, his body now losing all of its will to move. Baekhyun followed him from behind, sitting on the floor with a satisfied expression on his face.

"Oh, damn," Chanyeol quickly sits properly on the sofa, "Don't sit on the floor, Baek, come sit here."

"I miss the cold floor," Baekhyun say, "My ass is so fucking hot from all the sitting I have to do while writing down the meeting."

Chanyeol's eyes widen when he sees Baekhyun lying flatly on the floor, his hand spreads to his side, then it starts to move up and down as if Baekhyun is playing on the snow.

"Are you okay?" Chanyeol half-laughing, "You're not on snow, Baekhyun, it's autumn now!"

"I know, Chanyeol, shut up," Baekhyun mutters, "Let me just do this."

Chanyeol shakes his head when the sound of bones cracking fills his eardrums. Baekhyun is just literally there on the floor, stretching his body. The more he stretches, the more joints cracking. Chanyeol feels ticklish from the sound it makes when it reaches his ears. At this point, he doesn't know why he feels like that but he can't stop listening to it either.

"Ahhh," Baekhyun moans, "Now I feel really good."

"Did you do this often?" Chanyeol asks, amused, "How can you just crack your joint easily like that? Won't it get twisted or something?"

"Of course no. Am I that fragile?"

"I wasn't implying that you're fragile, Baek," Chanyeol quickly denies, "I'm just scared you'll break it or something."

"It won't. My bone is a little bit like metal, so you don't have to worry," Baekhyun shrugs, his head still lying on the marble floor. 

"Yeol, you don't want to eat?"

_ Yeol. _

Chanyeol presses his lips tight, trying to hold back his own smile. Baekhyun calls him Yeol again and probably he doesn't realize it, but it makes his heart warmer. 

"I'm actually hungry."

"Really?" Baekhyun asks, "Should we go to the restaurant downstairs?"

Chanyeol takes the small menu book in front of him, its cover made from fine leather with gold embroidery on it. He flips the page and reads the menu quickly, then his brain automatically converts the price stated including the service charge and tax. It's not that expensive if they're serving these kinds of dishes, "What if we just order room service?"

"Room service would be more expensive though. Why don't we just head downstairs?"

"I don't think we both have the energy to walk down after that meeting. Come, what do you want to order? They recommend their Filet Mignon for the main course."

"The main course?" Baekhyun repeats, lifting his head from the floor, "How many dishes are you thinking of buying?"

"Three? The usual starter, main, and dessert. Maybe with some wine too," Chanyeol rubs his chin, thinking, "They have your favorite wine, though. Robert Mondavi. Do you want to order some?"

"Why do you keep feeding me wine? Are you trying to get me drunk or something?"

Chanyeol laughs. 

"Why would I try to get you drunk, Baek? I mean, what is the advantage of getting you drunk in the middle of our business trip?"

"I don't know either. It's your brain, not mine."

Chanyeol snorts, "I wouldn't get you drunk to get in your pants, Mr. Byun."

Baekhyun glares at him before he lies back down. 

"Order whatever you want, then."

The awkward silence that follows after is slowly becoming deafening in Chanyeol's ears. He secretly steals glances at Baekhyun who closes his eyes, but he could see that Baekhyun's expression is uncomfortable. Is his joke too much? Did he cross the line?

Chanyeol keeps wondering about that, forgetting that he is in charge of ordering their food. If it isn't for Baekhyun's sudden question, Chanyeol would still be inside his own thoughts.

"Aren't you going to order?"

Chanyeol quickly grabs the telephone next to the sofa he is sitting on and presses line three for the kitchen, "Right, I'm sorry."

The food comes around thirty minutes after Chanyeol placed his order. Baekhyun is more than excited to dig in, as well as Chanyeol. His stomach is practically grumbling after all of the energy he spent earlier. They didn't talk at all while they were eating, they just sat in silence while digesting the courses Chanyeol ordered one by one, the television sound is the only one entertaining Chanyeol's ear at that moment. Slowly but sure, after half of the alcohol they ordered now are inside their system, they are more relaxed and start laughing at each other's jokes a little too loud.

For once, Chanyeol actually enjoys talking and exchanging jokes with Baekhyun. They are not high, they are not drunk either. At that moment, to Chanyeol, their relationship feels right.

And Chanyeol wants their relationship to be like this. Comfortable and warm.

  
  
  


Chanyeol is typing the destination they will visit as he waits for Baekhyun to get his phone that he accidentally left in their room. He checks the weather forecast and today seems like the perfect day to take a stroll around the city instead of going around in a taxi. He reviews the routes he should take once again, memorizing every corner and turn he has to take while guiding Baekhyun later.

Chanyeol wants to look cool while taking him around for a tour around Canada, by not opening his phone at all for direction. Chanyeol might do a little bit of rushed research last night about must-visit places around Canada when Baekhyun was fast asleep. He jots down an art gallery, a famous street market selling famous Flapper Pie, one of the must-taste Canadian desserts according to Google.

"Hey," Baekhyun taps his shoulder, "Did you wait long?"

"Not really, no," Chanyeol quickly pockets his phone into his long coat, "You ready?"

Baekhyun nods. 

"Lead the way, Sir."

Chanyeol puts Baekhyun's hand in his as reflex, causing them to stay frozen for a while before Chanyeol pulls his hand away from him, rubbing his nape awkwardly, "S-Sorry. I must've been too excited."

Baekhyun lowers his gaze, his head turning away from Chanyeol's face. 

"N-No, don't mind it. So, let's go?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

The trip to the art gallery is much enjoyable for Chanyeol. The way Baekhyun's eyes shine in curiosity as he asks about each piece displayed on the modern building keeps Chanyeol on his toes for he really loved going into art galleries. For him, every art could be interpreted in its own way that it is hard to say what is the meaning of it when the artist made the piece. Judging from the shape or color the artist used while making the art piece, sometimes Chanyeol could guess that a certain art piece is showcasing the artist's inner thoughts and feelings.

"Huh? Chanyeol, explain. Why do you think someone draws it like this?"

Chanyeol keeps his eyes on the big canvas hanging on the art gallery wall. 

"You see here, Baekhyun, the color the artists used. They used a lot of grey and white but then here, you can see a splash of red and blue. They draw shapes that resemble a building, a school building."

"Okay, so?"

"This art piece is a critic of that shooting event in the United States. It's a metaphor. You can see that the red and blue color represent their flag color."

"But why is it shown here? Shouldn't it be in the US instead?"

Chanyeol shrugs. 

"This is a contemporary art gallery, Baek. I personally think that this is conveying a message."

"What message?"

"Those lives that have been taken away, they can't be forgotten just because carrying guns or other firearms is a legal thing."

Baekhyun falls silent.

"I don't know anything about the incident. Their parents, oh god," Baekhyun bites his lower lips, "I can't imagine."

Chanyeol puts his arms around Baekhyun. 

"Let's just pray for them, Baek."

  
  
  


Nearing lunchtime, Chanyeol takes Baekhyun to the nearby restaurant that he booked last night, thinking maybe he could cheer him up a little bit. Sure, he enjoys the gallery so much, but it seems after listening to his explanation about the black and white one, Baekhyun takes the story right to his heart. Chanyeol, like the gentleman he is, pulls the chair for Baekhyun to sit down, which the latter is really grateful for.

"What is this?" Baekhyun asks, his fork pointing at the graham cookie-based dessert filled with custard cream and topped with meringue, "A cheese cake?"

"No, Baekhyun," Chanyeol cuts into his own pie, "It's a Flapper Pie."

"Flapper Pie?" Baekhyun repeats, amused, "Is it related to Flappy bird?"

Chanyeol's jaw drops. 

"Baekhyun, your humor can't be that bad."

Baekhyun frowns, "At least I tried." 

He cuts the pie and stuffs it into his mouth.

"How is it?"

".... Surprisingly, really good?" Baekhyun praises, cutting another piece and putting it inside his mouth, "How did you find this?"

Chanyeol smirks, "I thought you really want a proper tour, so I kinda looked up what's great around here."

"Thank you, Chanyeol," Baekhyun sincerely smiles at him. Chanyeol could feel his heart start to beat in an unusual rhythm, his cheeks starting to get hot.

"N-No problem," Chanyeol replies, hiding his blush, "After you're done, let's pick up some souvenirs for Haneul."

"That sounds lovely!"

  
  
  


On their way to the souvenir store, Chanyeol picked a route where they pass these big ginkgo trees lining up side by side, making some kind of a ginkgo tree tunnel. The color of the leaves is already turning more orange and yellowish than the first time Chanyeol saw it, which makes it more beautiful. He stops midway, taking a ginkgo leaf that had just fallen down in front of him. The ginkgo leaf is beautifully shaped, the colors on it are pretty too. He takes a look at it before handing it to Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol?"

"I know you love reading books," Chanyeol says, "You can use this as your bookmark. I saw some DIY things about making your own bookmarks with it."

Baekhyun chuckles, taking a small notebook out from his bags and putting the ginkgo leaf in between the heavy pages. "I'll treasure this. Thank you."

The more Chanyeol sees Baekhyun smiling that way to him, the more Chanyeol wants to make him do it. Chanyeol doesn't want to try analyzing his own feelings towards his own nemesis during university days, he just wants to live in the moment.

Basking himself with the image of Baekhyun's lips tugged into a soft beam.

They arrive at the souvenir shop just right at the end of the ginkgo tunnel. The bell rings when Chanyeol pushes the door open. The souvenir shop is not that crowded, but it has a lot of variety when it comes to it. Baekhyun and Chanyeol part ways to explore every alley of the shop, trying to find a suitable souvenir to Haneul’s liking. Chanyeol stops when he sees an adorable hand-knitted scarf, taking one with cotton candy-colored one, a satisfied look clearly visible on his face. He walks back near the cashier as he waits for Baekhyun, fishing his phone out to check his notification.

"How about this?" Baekhyun shows him a water globe with a little teddy bear with a Santa hat sitting on top of a snowy hill with a Christmas tree beside him. "Since it's Christmas soon."

Chanyeol offers Baekhyun the hand-knitted scarf, "I think this is better? I mean, winter would be just around the corner when we fly back to Korea. It would be really useful to her."

"But this is also pretty! She once told me she wanted one of these things," Baekhyun argues, "Can't we just get this instead? I mean, we can buy her a hand-knitted scarf later back in Korea, though. But this one, though. I don't think we have it back in our home."

Chanyeol is half-convinced with Baekhyun's argument, but at the same time, he also wants to buy Haneul the scarf because of the color. It might be hard to find one with a soft color like this if Chanyeol just gives up on it. "How about we just buy two souvenirs for Haneul?"

"Chanyeol, one is enough-"

"Let it be her Christmas present, hmm?"

Baekhyun looks at him. "You sure?"

"A hundred percent."

"Okay," Baekhyun agrees, marching to the cashier to put the water globe down on the table. "I'll still need to look around and go get something for Kyungsoo. Can you wait for a bit? I promise I'll be fast."

"Sure, Baekhyun. Take your time."

Chanyeol places down the scarf he chooses beside the water globe, asking the cashier to pack it and wrap it up in a Christmas paper. Chanyeol really loves Christmas so while the cashier is wrapping each gift chosen by both Baekhyun and Chanyeol, he is keeping a close eye on the paper the cashier chooses.

"Uh, can I ask you to wrap my gift in that reindeer paper? Yeah, the one with a red background," Chanyeol points at the paper stand. "Great! Also, can you add a gold ribbon?"

Chanyeol nods, feeling satisfied when he sees the result. His chosen scarf is packed beautifully, ready to be gifted to Haneul.

"So, here," Baekhyun places down some kind of a chocolate box and then fishes out his wallet. "How much is it? Mine is this chocolate box and that water globe,"

Chanyeol cuts him first, "Let me pay for it."

Baekhyun shakes his head, "No, why would I let you pay for my stuff?"

"Because I said so."

They exchanged gazes for a while. While Chanyeol is there looking at Baekhyun with his eyes screaming  _ you do what I say,  _ Baekhyun is glaring back at him with his gaze screaming  _ why should I do that? _

"Uh, so, which one of you will pay? I scanned the goods already."

"Me, I'm paying." Chanyeol smiles, nudging Baekhyun away from the cashier table. "Here's the card."

***

The souvenir shop is the last place they visited before they are on their way back to their hotel. The flight back home is scheduled at midnight, and the ride to the airport is around an hour and a half, so Chanyeol is planning to have a quick dinner before it since he's not an actual fan of the plane's meal. They are walking near a market with local vendors lining up, selling various things. He can see that Baekhyun enjoys looking at the stalls so he slowed his pace down for a little bit, matching his footsteps with Baekhyun's.

Chanyeol is looking around when Baekhyun stopped to see a magnet stall closer when he sees a little girl crying in the middle of the market, probably lost because the market is quite busy at that time. Chanyeol walks close to her, pulling her to the side gently, then crouches in front of her.

"Hey, where are your parents?"

"I- I don't know," The girl squeaks, trying to calm herself down but doesn't seem to work. "M-Mom says I should w-wait for.. her b-but I f-followed and.. I l-lost her."

"Okay, what's your name?"

"Chloe."

Chanyeol puts his hand on her small shoulder. 

"Chloe, we're going to find your mother, okay? She would be looking for you, too. Come," Chanyeol holds her tiny hand inside of his palm, squeezing it gently as he realizes how cold her tiny hand is.

Chanyeol stops and offers her, "Hey, Chloe, it's pretty crowded here so do you mind if I carry you? It would be easier for you to see too."

The girl wipes her tears away, still a sobbing mess, "O-Okay."

Chanyeol lifts her up and carries her inside his arms as he makes his way back to Baekhyun, which in return, Baekhyun is obviously shocked with him.

"Chanyeol? Why are you-?"

"This girl lost her mom somewhere in the market. Let's find her mom before we head back to the hotel, shall we?"

Baekhyun nods and opens his coat, taking out a tissue. 

"Here, honey, stop crying, hm?"

Chanyeol can't stop but to get mesmerized at how gentle and patient Baekhyun is while waiting for Chloe to calm down and finally stop crying. A smile blooms on his face without him realizing, knowing that Baekhyun is indeed a great parent to Haneul, and it just shows clearly that he knows what he is doing without making the girl guilty. Well, growing up in a loving family, Chanyeol certainly does not know how it feels to be scolded harshly, for his parents always told him in a rather strict way but long story short, Chanyeol feels like his parents are the best parents in the world.

However, that's not always the case. He witnessed a lot of his friends or colleague scolding their children when they're crying, and to be really honest, Chanyeol always feels uncomfortable when he is forced to see that so when he witnessed the way Baekhyun calms Chloe down in less than ten minutes, Chanyeol could see Baekhyun as a figure of parents that he would like to have as his partner later.

Hold on.

Chanyeol shakes his head.

_ I did not think just like that. Chanyeol, get a grip! _

"Chloe said her mom is wearing a brown coat with a white turtleneck, she has long brown hair and her skin is fair."

Chanyeol widens his eyes. 

"Huh? You managed to ask her about that?"

"Yeah, while you're busy thinking about life," Baekhyun deadpans, "C'mon, Yeol, it's not like we have so much time to spare."

"Right, you're right."

They look around the area starting from the beginning of the market until they reach the end, but it seems like her mother is nowhere to be seen. Baekhyun manages to convince Chanyeol that they might bump into her, but they don't realize it.

"So, you're saying?"

"Let's go back and have a round trip once again," Baekhyun proposes, "Oh, do you want me to carry her?"

"No, it's okay," Chanyeol denies his request. "So, let's go?"

"Let's-"

"MOMMY!"

Chanyeol turns around to see a woman, probably in her mid-40s, running to them carrying a big bouquet of freshly cut flowers. Chanyeol puts down Chloe and the girl immediately running to her mom.

"Chloe, oh god, I'm so glad you're fine," Her mom says, sighing in relief, "I'm so, so sorry,"

"No, mom, it's okay," Chloe replies, "These uncles help me to find you."

"Right," She smiles and holds Chloe's hand in hers. 

"Thank you, both of you," The brown-haired woman says, "I owe you a lot."

"Thank you, uncles!" Chloe runs to give both of them a hug, which Chanyeol and Baekhyun welcome back warmly.

"You're welcome," Chanyeol says, patting her head. "Don't get lost again."

"I won't!" Chloe answers him enthusiastically. 

It's fantastic for Chanyeol that he doesn’t longer thinks that children are annoying thanks to Haneul. He owns that a lot to his sunshine.

"This is random, but, are you guys perhaps a married couple coming here for a honeymoon?"

"NO!" Both of them reply at the same time, then looking at each other in disbelief. "Of course not!"

There is an awkward silence surrounding the three of them until Chloe's mother breaks it off with a laugh. Chanyeol and Baekhyun slowly laugh together with her, dismissing his own feelings. Chanyeol couldn't hide the fact that his heart beats a little too fast when Chloe's mom asked if they're a married couple, and he swears for a split second there, he might be imagining that Baekhyun is his husband.

"You look good together," She says, "Well, I guess this is it? Thank you so much once again!"

"Not a problem, Ma'am," Baekhyun smiles at her, bidding her goodbye.

Chanyeol gulps, clearing his throat after they bid goodbye to both Chloe and her mom. 

"S-So, I think we should head, uh, back? We can squeeze in dinner at the downstairs restaurant before we go to the airport."

Baekhyun nods, "Yeah, yeah, let's do that."

***

Chanyeol does not have any idea how many times he has been silently sighing ever since they landed back in Korea two hours ago. Except for exchanging formal or short conversation, the tension and air between them is just too awkward. Chanyeol follows him from behind, finding the way Baekhyun stomps his feet slowly, cute. Chanyeol can't stand the awkwardness in between them that his mind decided to pull some stunt to make Baekhyun talk to him. After taking their luggage from the moving belt, Chanyeol suggested they buy some coffee while waiting for Jongin to pick them up. Chanyeol might have told Jongin right after they landed rather than telling him in advance, trying to buy some more time with Baekhyun while he still can, outside work.

"Jongin's late?" Baekhyun asks him with a puzzled look, "But why?"

"I don't know. He told me he's going to be here in the next half an hour."

Baekhyun groans, "Great." 

He puts his luggage next to Chanyeol's. 

"I'm going to order your coffee and mine. It's the usual, right? You can wait here."

"Okay."

Chanyeol taps his foot as he waits for Baekhyun, his fingers scrolling the email he received. Chanyeol doesn't have any intention to reply to any of the emails now, as he knows that it's Saturday and no one will get back to him any sooner than Monday.

Baekhyun comes back bringing two grande cups of coffee, placing Chanyeol's right in front of him. Chanyeol sips on it, realizing that it's not as bitter as he would usually have. He blinks. Chanyeol drinks it once again, thinking that maybe his tongue is still bland from the airplane trip.

"Baekhyun, did you not ask them to add more shots to my americano?"

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows. "I did. Three more shots."

"Really?" Chanyeol makes sure, then he turns the cup around only to find the back of the cup written  _ decaf  _ in it. As far as Chanyeol knows, Baekhyun doesn't drink strong coffee so the only explanation left is Baekhyun misplaced their cups and he doesn't realize it. Blame Chanyeol's evil mind, but he would let Baekhyun taste his bitter coffee.

Maybe then, they would talk.

Chanyeol quietly observed Baekhyun who just finished his phone call with Kyungsoo and probably Haneul was chirping in too, guessing from how Baekhyun's face lights up and his speaking tone changed. Baekhyun takes  _ his  _ coffee cup, and Chanyeol is so ready to watch Baekhyun spit the bitter coffee in disgust but as soon as the cup is nearing his lips, Chanyeol finds himself stopping Baekhyun from drinking it.

"Chanyeol, what again now?" Baekhyun looks at him, annoyed. "Now I can't drink too? God, let me have some caffeine, will you?"

"Baekhyun, that is my drink."

Baekhyun's jaw drops. "You have your drink right in front of you, Mr. Park." 

Baekhyun tries to shake Chanyeol's hand away, which Chanyeol only holds tighter. "Chanyeol, please?"

"Baekhyun, that is my drink. You wouldn't like the taste."

"What do you mean? Mine is decaffeinated," Baekhyun turns the cups and then he stares at it for a while.

Chanyeol lets go of Baekhyun's hand, watching the latter shyly put it down to the table. 

"Uh, okay. I think I switched our drinks."

"You did," Chanyeol nods, "I thought you ordered tea or something. This is not even a decaf coffee, Baekhyun. This is tea."

Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol's cup away from his face, looking away. 

"Why didn't you tell me I switched it?"

"You looked busy. I don't want to disturb your call with Haneul."

"I appreciate that so much," Baekhyun says, his voice low at the end of his sentences. "I think she misses you too."

"Huh?"

"Ithinkshemissesyoutoo."

"Baekhyun, what?"

Baekhyun scratches his head, taking a deep breath before he repeats his own words. "I think.."

"Yeah?"

"She misses you too."

A smile slowly bloomed on Chanyeol's face. 

"I missed her too."

  
  


***

  
  


Baekhyun has been moving back and forth to every room in the department, feeling restless. Chanyeol trusted him to organize the event for their company and Baekhyun, like he usually is, would always try to give what's the best for the company. He is on a call with the spokesperson from the restaurant where he ordered the banquet, his phone sandwiched in between his ears and shoulder.

"Yeah, I'd appreciate that. Also, can you make one seafood entreés? All I see is only meat and vegetarian one."

Baekhyun puts his finger on top of his lips when he sees Haneul running to hug him while he crouches to hug her back. 

"Yes, yes. That would be fantastic. Okay. I'll be in touch. Thank you."

Baekhyun holds his phone and kisses Haneul's cheek. "Baby, how was your day?"

"Fun! We will decorate cookies next week!"

"Terrific!" Baekhyun says, "Haneul, Papa still has some work to do before we can go home. Will you be a good girl and wait here? I promise I'll make it quick."

Haneul nods, "Yes, Papa."

"Good girl." 

Baekhyun scoops her up and sits her on his sofa, then he gives her some paper and pen to play with. "Here, baby. Draw anything you like, okay?"

Haneul picks up a colored highlighter and smiles at Baekhyun. "Yes!"

Baekhyun gives her another kiss on her head then goes out to dial another number.

  
  
  


Chanyeol had just finished his part and was stretching when he passed Baekhyun's room, noticing that Haneul was inside. He stops and enters Baekhyun's room, greeting Haneul.

"Sunshine, what are you doing?" Chanyeol takes a seat next to Haneul who's busy doodling something on her paper. "Is that a flower?"

"Eung!" She answers, her attention undivided.

"Oh, right!" Chanyeol suddenly remembers the scarf he bought in Canada. He hasn't gotten any chance to meet Haneul until today and luckily he left the gift inside his office. 

"Sunshine, I have something for you. Wait here while I get it, okay?"

Chanyeol runs to his office, taking the paper bag with Santa Claus and reindeer pattern on it, then rushes back to Baekhyun's office. He places it next to Haneul, who looks at him in her surprised eyes.

"Chanyori?" Haneul asks, her eyes sparkling, "Is this for me?"

"Yes, sunshine. Open it."

Haneul shrieks when she rips open the gift, finding herself a scarf with cotton candy color inside of the bag. She jumps right into Chanyeol's arms, hugging him tight as she says thank you. Chanyeol's heart leaps in happiness, warmth filling his heart. He returns Haneul's hug, caressing her hair.

"Come, let me help you use the scarf." 

Chanyeol takes it from Haneul's hand, gently wrapping it around her neck. Baekhyun's room is basically the north pole, which he doesn't get why because Baekhyun is really sensitive to cold. 

"There. You look beautiful, sunshine."

Haneul's brown iris color catches Chanyeol's attention. It's the first time he looks at her eye color and he finds it beautiful.

Haneul flashes him her best smile then continues to doodle on her paper. Minutes later, Chanyeol finds himself joining Haneul in doodling as he waits for the food he ordered for both of them to be delivered. Once it arrives, Chanyeol helps Haneul to eat the ox bone soup he bought and plays with her until she's tired and falls asleep in his arms. Chanyeol moved her head gently so it rests on top of his thigh, combing away her bangs.

Chanyeol finally gets to see her up close. Haneul's eyes shape, nose, and lips resemble Baekhyun's so much, but the ear shape does not. Probably Haneul got it from her other parent, but it feels too familiar for Chanyeol. It's like he has seen it somewhere, but he can't seem to remember. He holds her little hand inside his palms, whispering good night.

  
  
  


Baekhyun lets out a deep sigh when he finally finishes the workload, knowing that the event will work just fine. He lightly hits his shoulder, trying to relieve the pain that has been sitting for quite a while inside his muscle. He pushes the door to his office open, yawning.

"Baby, let's go ho-"

Baekhyun stops when he sees Haneul sleeping on the couch, her head resting on top of Chanyeol's thigh. Baekhyun tiptoes as he walks closer to them, not wanting to startle any of them. Seeing how intimate they are, Baekhyun feels like he is being unfair to both Chanyeol and Haneul. The scene in front of him is totally the one he saw when they are having a night out, but now when he pays more attention to how Chanyeol gently holds Haneul's hand, Baekhyun can't help it.

His heart is warm but aching at the same time.

Yoora's words, " _ Sooner or later, that boy will eventually realize the connection he has with Haneul is too real."  _ rings back inside his mind. She's right. Baekhyun can't keep this any longer, he needs to tell Chanyeol that the girl he cherishes most is indeed his daughter with him. Baekhyun doesn't exactly know what will happen to them once he reveals all the secrets he has been keeping for years to Chanyeol, but he couldn't worry about it. As long as Chanyeol accepts Haneul in his life, Baekhyun can think about his own stand inside Chanyeol's life later.

He has to make sure Haneul is accepted by her own  _ biological  _ father.

Baekhyun walks over to Chanyeol, gently shaking his shoulder. 

"Hey, you should go home. It's pretty late."

Chanyeol stirs awake. "Oh? You're done?"

_ Fuck. Why does his voice have to be so raspy? _

"Yeah, I am. I'll call a driver for you, hold on a second."

"No, no, you don't have to," Chanyeol refuses, "I can drive home. I just need to wash my face."

Chanyeol gets up slowly, Baekhyun supporting Haneul's head so she won't wake up as they move her head into Baekhyun's sofa pillow.

"And Baek," Chanyeol stops on his way to the bathroom, "I'll drive you home. It's pretty late and the night's air won't be good for Haneul."

"Chanyeol, you don't have to."

"I want to," Chanyeol says as it is final, "I'll be back soon, okay?"

Baekhyun is left dumbfounded once Chanyeol leaves the room.

  
  
  


The ride home was quiet, the only thing that accompanied their ears was a faint sound of jazz music playing in Chanyeol's speaker. Neither Baekhyun nor Chanyeol talks while Haneul is sleeping inside Baekhyun's hug. When they reach Baekhyun's apartment, Chanyeol opens the car door for him and Baekhyun notices how he has his palms over Haneul's head, afraid if she'll bump her head into the car door.

And Baekhyun thinks it's a very sweet gesture.

"Yeol, thank you."

"No problem, Baek," Chanyeol shoots him a smile. "I think I should go now."

"O-Oh, yes. You should. It's late," Baekhyun agrees. "Have a safe ride back home."

Chanyeol nods softly. 

"Have a good night's sleep, you."

  
  
  


Baekhyun gently lies Haneul on her bed after changing her into her pajamas, he kisses her forehead.

"Goodnight, my baby."

As he looks at Haneul who shifts on her bed slightly, once again, that damned feeling comes back to Baekhyun. He feels that what he is doing now is solely just because he was selfish and afraid if Chanyeol would decide to walk away from them, from both Baekhyun and Haneul. Baekhyun can't deny that the chemistry they have is just like fireworks. Beautiful. Ever since that day when Haneul storms into the meeting room, Baekhyun himself witnesses that every time Haneul and Chanyeol are together, they are inseparable.

Baekhyun sighs deeply. He will need to look for a proper time to tell Chanyeol. Maybe not tonight, but definitely soon.

***

But that soon comes a little bit faster than Baekhyun had planned to. Baekhyun panicked when he received a call from Haneul's daycare, saying that Haneul fell from slides and she's on the way to the hospital with her homeroom teacher. Baekhyun gathers his belongings and grabs his coat, storming into Chanyeol's office.

"Yeol, can I ask for a day off?"

"What for?" Chanyeol asks, closing the document he has been reading. "Baek, are you going somewhere?"

"Haneul fell from the slides and she's on the way to the hospital. I need to go now, so, can I get the day off? Maybe a week from now?"

"What?" Chanyeol stands up. "I'll drive you there, let's go."

Baekhyun is crying all the way to the hospital, even Chanyeol's attempt in trying to calm him down doesn't work at all. With his vision blurred, Baekhyun runs to the emergency room, bumping into the doctor that is in charge of Haneul.

"Doctor, is my daughter alright? C-Can I see her?"

"Calm down, Mr. Byun," The doctor with long hair says, "Breath."

Baekhyun follows the doctor's instructions and by the time he has calmed down, Chanyeol comes right behind him, wrapping his shoulder as if he gives Baekhyun support.

"It's not a dangerous or life-threatening condition, Mr. Byun. Haneul sprained her wrists so she will need to be careful while it's being treated. She's sleeping soundly there with her homeroom teacher," The doctor calmly explains, "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Thank you so much!"

The doctor nods and smiles at him before she leaves them.

Baekhyun feels like the energy has been sucked out of him. If it's not for Chanyeol supporting him, maybe Baekhyun would already have his ass kissing the emergency room's floor.

"Hey, Baek, let's get some fresh air first," Chanyeol suggests, "Haneul won't be up soon and her homeroom teacher will watch her. Also the nurses,"

Baekhyun nods. He follows Chanyeol like a lost puppy, tired from crying. Chanyeol leads them to the hospital garden, sitting on one of the empty benches. Chanyeol twists the mineral bottle's cap open, giving it to Baekhyun. 

"Drink, Baek. You cried so much earlier."

Baekhyun wipes the tears that are still pooling inside his eyes, "T-Thanks."

"You know, Baek, you should just move Haneul to another daycare. The one where the teacher will keep their eyes on them. At her age, she would be really active and it is important to keep our eyes on them. They might hurt themselves from playing, Haneul's injury could be worse than just a sprained wrist, Baekhyun. What if she gets a fracture on her bones? What if she hits her head? As a parent, you should know that child safety is very important, Baekhyun. Just because she's really active, given her age, you can't just-"

"Can you stop lecturing me?" Baekhyun snaps. "I know what I am doing, Chanyeol!"

"Really?" Chanyeol says in disbelief, "I don't think you care enough for Haneul. You let this happen."

"What?" Baekhyun can't believe what he has just heard, "You have no right to say that! I’m her parent!”

“I know, goddamnit, I know, Baekhyun!” Chanyeol runs his fingers through his hair, “What is so wrong of me to care for her? I’m just letting you know these things so you can avoid it in the future, so you can be more careful!”

“Am I not careful enough?” Baekhyun’s voice low and broken, “Chanyeol, am I not good enough to be her parent?”

“Baekhyun, that’s what not I meant.”

“That is exactly what you are saying to my face, Park! Can you stop making my life miserable?”

“Miserable?” Chanyeol scoffs, “Baekhyun, we just met a few months ago!”

“And you turned my life upside down.”

“Baekhyun, what?”

“You turned my life upside down, Park Chanyeol. I wasn’t supposed to meet you. Haneul wasn’t supposed to meet you. I can’t do this. I can’t.”

Chanyeol is puzzled by Baekhyun’s words. “What do you mean?”

“Stop caring so much about Haneul,” Baekhyun sharply warns him, “Stop giving her everything she wants.”

“You’re really stubborn, aren’t you?” Chanyeol raises his voice, “You haven’t answered my question, Baek.”

“What is so wrong with me caring about Haneul? It's not like she has her other parent! All she has is you and  _ fucking hell,  _ Baekhyun, I just wanted to help you!”

“Why? Out of pity?”

“No!” Chanyeol yells in frustration, “How to get this through your skull, huh? Tell me!”

“You tell me!”

“God,” Chanyeol exhales deeply, “I just don’t get what is so wrong with me caring for Haneul.”

“Do you even know why you care so much for her?”

Chanyeol shrugs, “She's a sunshine.”

“You are truly, truly, truly smart, aren’t you?” Baekhyun deadpans, “I can’t believe I had her with you.”

“What?” Chanyeol's jaw drops open. 

It was the slip of his tongue. The truth that he has been hiding for years just slipped out like that, and Baekhyun has never regretted anything more than what he did just now. 

“Baekhyun.. What did you just say? You.. had her with me?”

“Chanyeol, look, I can explain—“

"I- I can't believe this," He storms out and leaves Baekhyun behind, leaving Baekhyun regretting the words that came out from his lips.

Baekhyun is not planning to break the news like that to Chanyeol. But Baekhyun is too late, now Chanyeol knows that Haneul is his daughter, his daughter with Baekhyun.

  
  
  


Chanyeol storms to his car, his hand repeatedly hitting the steering wheel.

_ "I can’t believe I had her with you.” _

Baekhyun's words ring back in the back of his mind. He can't believe that Baekhyun just said that Haneul is his daughter. Haneul is his daughter with his long life nemesis, Byun Baekhyun, and after years of not meeting Baekhyun, he told him about it today.

Where was Baekhyun all those years?

Chanyeol missed almost every first in Haneul's life. Her first step, her first smile, her first cry, her first word, everything.

Suddenly, all of it connected. The reason why Baekhyun dropped out on their third year in university, why he is so protective with his daughter, why Chanyeol finds Haneul really cute, and he connects with her easily, which in fact, Chanyeol hated children so much before he met Haneul, why her eye color and her ears seem familiar to Chanyeol.

_ Because it is an exact replica of Chanyeol's. _

Chanyeol looks closely at his own eye color on the rearview mirror then he checks his ear and it unmistakably resembles Haneul's so much.

Chanyeol starts his car engine, roaring against the empty basement and leaves the hospital at full speed. His mind is in chaos and his heart feels empty. Though his mind can finally make sense out of the dots that scattered around like pieces of puzzle wanting to be completed, he still needs time to digest all of this sudden information that is given to him. 

His car engine continues to fill the bustle street, taking him somewhere that he can be completely alone. He dials Jongin’s number, asking him to cancel whatever he has scheduled the following day and for the rest of the week, saying he has an urgent matter to do and will be back on Monday. Chanyeol’s two hour drive brings him to the holiday house he used to visit when he was a teenager, a secret place that only he knows about. 

The holiday house is empty, yet it is cleaned thoroughly for Chanyeol has hired some people to keep cleaning the premises even though he rarely visits it ever since he stepped up to become a CEO. The house that is dominated by wooden material sits on top of a small hill near the beach, secluded enough to be categorized as a private property. Chanyeol parks his car on the driveway, putting the codes into the automatic door lock before excuses himself inside. The interior stays exactly the way Chanyeol had remembered, the nostalgic feeling makes him overwhelmed. He sits down on the sofa that faces the big window showcasing the natural waves crashing to the shore, the thoughts are slowly creeping back to his head.

Then it hits him.

_ If Haneul is truly his daughter,  _ he had been missing so much from her life. 

Baekhyun is selfish for keeping this to himself. Did he think that doing this will bring him any good? At what cost? Chanyeol really can’t find any single reason that validates the reason why Baekhyun is doing this. No matter what comes to his head, it’ll end up turning back into the same conclusion.

Baekhyun is selfish.

As Haneul’s another parent, Chanyeol feels like he is supposed to know about this. Baekhyun is supposed to tell him that he is pregnant with Haneul, Chanyeol was supposed to be there for both him and Haneul. Whether Baekhyun hates him or not, that is just not fair for Chanyeol. All these years he spent not knowing his flesh and blood is growing up without his love and care hurts the most to Chanyeol. Is Chanyeol such a nuisance, such a bother that Baekhyun decides to live his life with  _ their  _ daughter, away from him? Chanyeol can’t help but to think about what went wrong with their relationship in the past. As far as he can remember, their relationship was similar to cat and dog one, but little did Baekhyun know that Chanyeol was interested in him back then. Baekhyun was feisty, smart and witty. He was different than any other student Chanyeol had encountered, and it just didn't settle much with Chanyeol that Baekhyun was crushing on his teammates, Oh Sehun. 

Chanyeol figured out how to get his attention and it was by picking on him. 

Chanyeol was unsure how to approach him so his best shot was to keep him around as long as possible, even if that means he has to look for something to pick on Baekhyun. Meeting him years later after losing contact all of a sudden still feels surreal at times, but he clearly did not expect that the girl that suddenly becomes the center of his day, a remedy on a tiring one is not just any girl. 

Haneul is his daughter. His long lost daughter.

Chanyeol is pissed off. Probably pissed off is not the right word to describe the void and rage mixed inside him. He was more than that, Chanyeol is disappointed at Baekhyun.

***

Chanyeol spends the entire weekend in his holiday house where no one could find him, a place where he could gather around his thoughts. He used all twenty-four hours trying to recall the memory of when he impregnated Baekhyun yet even walking around at the shore did not help clear his mind at all. He can’t remember when and somehow it bothers him to his very core. Monday comes around a little bit quicker and Chanyeol finds himself thinking the exact same question again on his table. He checks the emails that are loaded on his computer, replying to the important one then moves to check his phone. It’s the first time since that day for Chanyeol to finally take the airplane mode off his phone. He is not surprised when he sees a dozen text messages coming from Jongin but he sure did not think that Baekhyun would be bombarding him with so many text messages and over a hundred missed voice calls. 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. He skims the messages Jongin sent but deletes all of the messages Baekhyun sent him. 

He did not need another headache this morning, did he?

Chanyeol sits back to his chair, fingers kneading his temple. This whole thing with Baekhyun is starting to take a toll on him yet at the same time he has to keep himself professional for his work’s sake. He could easily ask Jongin to switch their secretary for a while but then it will make the latter ask him dozens of questions so he prefers to keep the matter small, only to him and Baekhyun only. 

This matter should have not been brought to the office, anyway. Chanyeol had always believed to separate whatever is going on outside the life work with the life work itself, and he will do that.

Although it tears him apart every time, he has to interact with Baekhyun.

“Good morning. Here’s your schedule for today,” Baekhyun hands him the iPad as per usual. Chanyeol takes it from him and doesn’t even bother to look at him.

“Okay.”

Chanyeol scans his schedule. He is hoping for Baekhyun to go from his room, but the man with a striped shirt is still standing right in front of him, fingers fidgeting. Chanyeol exhales sharply.

“What do you want?”

“C-Can I explain.. About the other day?”

“No,” Chanyeol firmly says, but quickly corrects himself, “Not now.”

Baekhyun stutters, “B-But when?”

“I don’t know.” 

“Chanyeol-”

“Don’t you have any work to do?”

“I- I do.” 

“Then what are you doing?” Chanyeol brushes him off. “Get those papers done. I want it before lunch.”

“Okay.”

Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun’s back slowly gets further away from him. The tightness in his chest eased, yet he still feels the wrenching void inside him. He wants to know how Haneul is doing, but to do that, the only source of information he could get is from Baekhyun. Chanyeol inhales deeply, trying to calm himself down. He diverts his attention back to the pile of paper he has yet to do. Drowning himself in some works mayhaps could take his mind off it for a second.

  
  
  
  


Days pass by, yet it is so slow. Chanyeol has been putting distance between him and Baekhyun, enough for everyone in the office to notice that they are not giving the usual teamwork and chemistry. Jongin has been subtle at asking about Baekhyun, and Chanyeol is smart enough to dodge all the questions directed to him. Chanyeol manages to change the topic smoothly, leaving Jongin wondering about it all day long. It has been only almost a fortnight since Chanyeol finally had to work again with Baekhyun, and for some odd reason, the ticking clock seems like mocking him. He just wants to fast it forward to the weekend so he could have some time alone to deal with the thousand questions swimming inside his head, the things he is wondering about that are left on the tip of his tongue. 

Chanyeol can’t deny the bitter feeling lingering inside his heart whenever his eyes meet Baekhyun’s, the feeling of longing but at the same time it feels like Baekhyun has betrayed him. Baekhyun might have his own reason for doing it, Chanyeol is sure. He just can’t make up his mind for what reason Baekhyun did that, and if that’s only a way for him getting revenge because of the picking he did back when they were at the university, that is definitely too much. 

No matter how much he hates Chanyeol, he should at least let him know about Haneul. 

Chanyeol wants to get this straight so he can finally tell Haneul that he is her other parent yet he can’t seem to find the perfect time to ask Baekhyun to explain and with the amount of work due before the end of this month, Chanyeol will have to do it once he is prepared to hear the rest of the story from Baekhyun’s point of view. 

Albeit he doesn’t know if he is ever ready to listen to what Baekhyun has to say, but he has to. 

Chanyeol doesn’t want to keep Haneul waiting even longer than she already did. 

As if the universe is telling him to finish what he had started a long time ago, Baekhyun enters his room with his face glued to the floor while handing back the paper he asked him to copy earlier.

“Here’s the paper you asked me earlier,” Baekhyun places them in front of Chanyeol, the tremble in his voice could be easily heard by Chanyeol. He is probably afraid of him, and Chanyeol hates it. He hates that he has to be like this, that he has to put some distance between them to sort out his own thoughts. Chanyeol doesn’t know exactly when Baekhyun crept upon his heart with Haneul, that now both of them become his priority even without him realizing it. 

“I-I’ll be in my room if you need me.”

“Baekhyun.”

“Y-Yes?”

Chanyeol looks up and locks his eyes with Baekhyun’s iris, the first time since Baekhyun broke the news to him. “Are you free tonight?” 

The silent treatment Chanyeol is getting from Baekhyun did not stop him from continuing his sentence. 

“I suppose you are. We have something to discuss further, I believe. Regarding  _ our  _ daughter,” Chanyeol takes a breather for his racing heart. “Meet me in the basement, in my car at seven sharp. I think…” Chanyeol pauses, “I think I deserve some explanation after all these years, don’t you think so?”

Baekhyun’s lips are moving, “Yes.”

“Great. See you there, I guess.”

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol is waiting and tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, his heart grows anxious in each second that passes by. The parking lot is now empty, only a few cars parked far from where his car is. He glances at his wristwatch for god knows how many times in just a span of five minutes, then when his eyes catches Baekhyun’s silhouette coming from left, Chanyeol closes his eyes to take a deep breath. 

Chanyeol opens his eyes the moment he hears his car door closing. The air between them is tense and awkward, losing the comfortable atmosphere that Chanyeol usually feels whenever Baekhyun is around. 

“So?” Chanyeol breaks the bubble, “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I’m sorry I kept it a secret from you… I- I should’ve not done that,” Baekhyun says, biting his lower lip. “I didn’t know what I was thinking.”

“You hate me, don’t you?”

“I-”

“It’s okay, I get it,” Chanyeol quickly cuts him off, “I was really mean to you when we were in university, and that explains why you choose to keep it away from me. But Baekhyun, don’t you think that was really selfish of you?”

Silent.

“Don’t you think after we met again, especially after Haneul met me, is there even something, a tiny piece of your heart that wants me to know about her or does Haneul meeting me is a pure disaster for you?”

“Truthfully?”

“Yeah.”

“I saw her eyes sparkled when she talked about you,” Baekhyun confesses, “I don’t know how to tell you, and I do think that both Haneul and you deserved to know about the truth, about the real relationship and chemistry both of you have. It was at the tip of my tongue, but the words seem not forming whenever I want it to. I struggle to find the right words and how to tell you about this, yet it just rolled like that when I am not ready to tell you just yet.”

“When will you be ready to tell me about that, Baekhyun?”

“I was going to, I swear,” Baekhyun sighs, “I already thought all about it and how will I tell you but.. I don’t know.” 

Chanyeol exhales sharply. The news he received from Baekhyun surely is still a surprise for him and he is still trying to accept the fact that he is a father. Chanyeol still can’t get around on his head why Baekhyun chooses to do this when he could go and barge on his door saying Chanyeol knocked him up. Although some explanation from Baekhyun does make a little bit of sense according to him, but he still needs more reason than just looking for the right time to do that. 

Looking for the right time to tell him seems more like an excuse to postpone it. 

“Are you avoiding telling me about it? Why?” Chanyeol shoots him another question, “I can’t think of any solid reason why you are doing this, Baek.”

“How am I supposed to react, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun bites him back, “Look, first of all.. I’m sorry. I'm sorry that I kept picking fights with you when we just met again. You know, back in university, during that night when we both got drunk and had sex, it didn't occur to me that I'd get pregnant. I didn't know that I was a carrier at that time. When I received the news that I was pregnant with Haneul, I.. I decided to drop out. Y-You were really famous, and you were born from a wealthy family that has a lot of respect. I, I don't think I'd just go and say to you casually that you made me pregnant, I don't know, it just... It doesn't feel right.”

Chanyeol presses his lips tight, letting the silence sit between them.

"I thought by keeping it a secret from you, you'd continue to live well. I mean, I don't want to burden you more. You were a famous football captain, and I just love to mess around. I don't want to ruin your reputation, really. I didn't plan to make you meet Haneul either, Yeol, I swear, it was out of my hand. I'm so sorry that you have to find out like this, and I'm so sorry if I'm going to burden you now that you know Haneul is your daughter, Chanyeol, if there's anything I can do, if--"

Chanyeol cuts Baekhyun's sentence with a kiss on his lips. It's not a demanding kiss, just their lips pressed softly against each other. It was the first time both of them kiss when they are fully aware of what's happening, and Chanyeol feels it's just right.

It is something that meant to be.

Chanyeol pulls away after tasting Baekhyun's pink lips, his thumb erasing Baekhyun's tears away.

“I’m sorry, Baek. I should’ve not stormed out when it happened, I should’ve listened to you,” Chanyeol says after calming himself down. “I'm so sorry I was really dumb. I should've recalled what happened that night but instead, I carried on with my life, not knowing you had to go through all these hardships alone, raising Haneul all by yourself. Baekhyun, I'm willing to be there for Haneul, to be the part of her life, and yours too. I'm willing to be there for you, if you'd let me.”

"O-Of course, Chanyeol," Baekhyun softly smiles at him.

"So, baby steps?"

"Baby steps."

***

“Baek,”

“Hm?”

“I have a question.” Chanyeol says, closing the file holder he has just signed. The sun is setting beautifully outside his office, it’s a pity that today is one of those busy days where both Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s legs are chained to the office. 

“Shoot,” Baekhyun shrugs, making himself comfortable at Chanyeol’s sofa. “Anyway, do you want my signature  _ bitter  _ coffee?”

“Do you have to emphasize on the  _ bitter,  _ sweetie?” Chanyeol rolls his eyes, “That is not an achievement, may I remind you, no one ever made a coffee as bitter as yours.”

“Thanks to my  _ special  _ recipe, Mr. Park, you are able to stay up all night to work with your papers. Shouldn’t you be thanking me for that?”

“You mean, all night to wreck you down,” Chanyeol nods to himself. “I see what you’re implying, Secretary Byun.”

“Buffoon,” Baekhyun snorts, “Forget I asked you that. What is it you want to ask?”

Chanyeol claps both of his hands and puts it on top of the table to support his chin. “I think now that we’re already doing this, I mean, well, now we’re a couple, right?”

Baekhyun nods.

“Don’t you think it’s time for us to get to know each other’s family?” Chanyeol proposed, “Well of course, it’s completely up to you, but I would love to introduce Haneul to my family. They will be delighted, I’m sure of that.”

“Uh, actually,” Baekhyun places down his iPad, “Yoora is already aware that Haneul is yours.”

“What?”

“I… I kinda told her that at her baby shower.”

“You.. did what?” Chanyeol’s jaw drops open, “How is it so easy for you to tell Yoora but not me?”

“I have my reasons!” Baekhyun blurts, “Beside, I thought we’re already over this?”

Chanyeol falls silent, “We did.”

“Great.”

“Is my mom and dad aware of this?”

“None that I know of, probably no.” Baekhyun shakes his head. “It was only Yoora.”

“Say, how about I arrange family dinner and you and Haneul should come?”

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows at Chanyeol. “You sure it’s gonna be alright?”

“Of course!” Chanyeol exclaims, “As a matter of fact, since that baby shower thing my mom dragged me to attend, she has her eyes on Haneul. She said Haneul looks so bright and she would love to shower her with lots of things.”

“I told you already, don’t pamper her too much,” Baekhyun warns Chanyeol, “I don’t want her to grow up not knowing money’s worth.”

“We can discuss that later. So, what do you say?”

“Uh,” Baekhyun contemplates for a while before he finds himself nodding to Chanyeol’s request. “Sure. Let’s do that.”

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol checks himself up in the mirror. This is just a family dinner, but knowing that he will finally introduce both Baekhyun and Haneul still makes his heart race. Baekhyun insists that he will take a cab to the Park’s mansion and Chanyeol couldn’t find an argument that could counter Baekhyun’s one. Begging Baekhyun that his driver would pick him up also got rejected so Chanyeol had no other choice but to comply with him. 

The ticking clock is loud to Chanyeol’s ears, forcing him to go down the stairs to the living room where his father is playing with Yoora’s baby, Park Haewoo. Yoora’s husband, Go Junyeong is there too. Yoora and his mom are nowhere in sight, probably both of them are busy in the kitchen trying to bake something up. 

“Chanyeol, son, come here,” His dad calls for him, tapping the empty side of their brown sofa, “Come, sit here.”

Chanyeol makes his way and sits beside his father. His eyes never leave his role model, capturing every moment where he smiles and plays with Haewoo. His father is really great with children, Chanyeol has to acknowledge that. He grows nervous. Although he is a hundred percent sure that his family will accept Baekhyun and Haneul, there is still a slight worry filling his heart. The  _ what if _ questions are swimming back inside his head, his brain gear forces him to prepare any questions that might be asked during their dinner. Chanyeol will try to make this dinner as comfortable as possible for all of them, and most importantly, Baekhyun and Haneul.

“Who will join us today, Chanyeol? I heard from Yoora that we’ll be having two guests today?”

_ Yoora and her big mouth _ . Chanyeol rolls his eyes. Nevertheless, although Yoora has spilled a little bit of their secret as brother and sister, Chanyeol is in debt with his sister. A week ago when Chanyeol texted Yoora that he needed her help to introduce Baekhyun and Haneul to their family, Yoora drove from her home to his apartment and did a full interview. It was not a really pleasant experience for Chanyeol. Yoora is doing a really great job as an abrupt reporter yet this wouldn’t happen without her help. Chanyeol still remembers the way she yelped when she knows that now both Baekhyun and Chanyeol are in a serious relationship, trying to work out their differences for Haneul. 

“Yes, we will, dad.”

“Ooh. Who are they?” 

“Baekhyun, my old friend from university and his daughter, Byun Haneul.”

Chanyeol’s dad turns his head in his direction. “Baekhyun, as in Byun Baekhyun? The one who worked with Yoora before?”

Chanyeol nods.

“What a coincidence! I didn’t know you and Baekyun knew each other!” His dad beams, throwing Chanyeol completely off guard. “I’ve always admired the way he worked for Yoora. Thanks to him, Yoora has less stress and could focus more on her design.”

“Actually dad, he’s now my personal secretary,” Chanyeol rubs his nape nervously, “and he was my nemesis back when we were at the university.”

“Oh, now you’re no longer a nemesis, I suppose?”

“I… am in relationship with him.”

Chanyeol’s dad nods. “So today is an introductory dinner,” he murmurs to himself, but loud enough for Chanyeol to hear it, “Okay. I think I got what I have to ask.”

“Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you promise me something?”

His dad raises an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t ask too many questions. I’ll explain later.”

“Well.. sure.”

The doorbell rings. Chanyeol takes one deep breath before heading to open the door. It is five to seven and Chanyeol is sure the person behind the door is Baekhyun and Haneul. Baekhyun has always been at least five minutes early and his habit shows even during their relaxed family dinner.

“Baekhyun.” The first thing Chanyeol did is to greet his lover with a small peck on his cheek, then crouches down to carry Haneul in his embrace. “Sunshine!”

“Chanyori!” She yelps, hugging Chanyeol tight. “What are we gonna eat tonight?”

“I don’t know about our menu for tonight, Sunshine, but I can tell you that it’s going to be delicious,” Chanyeol smiles at her, turning his attention to Baekhyun, “You look stunning.”

“Thank you,” He answers sheepishly, faint pink colored his cheek, “You too.” 

“C’mon, what’s with the flushed cheek?” Chanyeol wiggles his eyebrows, “It’s not like today is the first time I flatter you with my words, sweetheart.”

“Shush!” Baekhyun lightly brushes Chanyeol’s hand, “Don’t flirt with me  _ shamelessly _ like that!”

Chanyeol chuckles and shows them inside. To his delight, his father looks more than pleased to meet Baekhyun and his eyes shine when he sees Haneul. That is a great sign, right? 

“Baekhyun! I haven’t seen you around for a while now,” His father extends his hand to Baekhyun, which the latter accepts with much respect, “Well, we haven’t met formally yet I hope that it would be okay if I deliver my thanks for helping Yoora back then.” 

“M-My pleasure,” Baekhyun stutters. 

“And who is this lovely young lady over here?” 

“Haneul, greet him politely, please,” Baekhyun tells her and she nods.

“Good Evening. My name is Byun Haneul.”

“Isn’t she cute, dad?” Chanyeol beams, pinching Haneul’s cheek in adoration and receives her giggle as a reply, “She’s a burst of sunshine!”

“She is, she is. Now, why don’t we head to the table?” His father invites all of them to sit around the table from a big oak tree. 

Yoora is beyond excited when she sees Baekhyun, she practically leaps to squeeze him in her bear hug and exchanges some whispers that Chanyeol has zero idea about, leaving the two of them amused at each other. Chanyeol helps Haneul to settle in the high chair next to him, after that he pulls the chair for Baekhyun to sit in. He sits right next to Baekhyun, hands reaching for Baekhyun’s hand below the table.

_ “It’s gonna be okay, Baekhyun. Trust me. _ ” Chanyeol mouths to Baekhyun. The latter inhales deeply, releasing it slowly as a faint, reassured smile blooms on his face.

The dinner went smoothly. Conversation on their table flows flawlessly, almost as if Baekhyun and Haneul is made to be part of the Park’s family. 

Chanyeol certainly wishes that this will be also a situation he will find himself in the future. 

After all the children went to bed (and Haneul is sleeping soundly in his bedroom), the adults have gathered to take a taste of the wine his father brought from France.

“So, Chanyeol, don’t you have something to announce?” Yoora suddenly says after sipping the red wine. All eyes turn at Chanyeol, their attention locked at him. Chanyeol clears his throat. 

“Yes. There is a reason why I invited both Baekhyun and Haneul to this dinner,” Chanyeol starts. He exhales deeply before he continues, “As a matter of fact, Haneul is my daughter.”

The living room goes in silence. Chanyeol is not sure if he had phrased the words right and his parent’s faces stayed the same, not even surprised. Yoora glues her gaze down to her empty plate and Chanyeol is left alone to explain the rest of the story. Chanyeol expected questions and gasps to be thrown at him but nevertheless, he takes the silent treatment to continue his explanation. 

“And Baekhyun here is her other father,” Chanyeol explains, his fingers are intertwined with Baekhyun’s. He is certain that his fingers are running cold yet he has to be brave. No matter what, he will not run away. “I am aware that our relationship didn’t start on a right foot, and I am also aware that this is not an action you guys expected from me, but like any other person, I have flawed myself to not knowing this sooner.”

“And… now?” Yoora asks, “Explain your relationship with Baekhyun.”

“I believe we have already mended the severed ties and now we are in love with each other.”

Chanyeol gulps. After his last sentence, no one talks to him. Everyone presses their lips tight, until Chanyeol’s father can’t help but burst out laughing.

“D-Dad?” Chanyeol baffles, “What’s funny?”

“Oh dear, we have already discovered that part at Yoora’s baby shower!” His mother chirps in, “We notice how Haneul is almost exactly you when you’re younger, except some of the parts that she inherited from Baekhyun. It’s easy to put things together.”

“You told them, didn’t you?” Chanyeol glares at Yoora, receiving a shrug from his sister.

“Now, now,” His father says, “I would be delighted to have Haneul as my grandchild and Baekhyun as my son-in-law. And Baekhyun?”

“Y-Yes, Sir?”

“Please call me Dad.”

“And Mom for me!” Mrs. Park adds.

Chanyeol smiles. 

***

Days become months in almost a blink. Haneul was more than static when she knew that Chanyeol is her other father, and since then, their life is no longer the same. Baekhyun and Haneul moved into a new apartment Chanyeol bought as soon as Chanyeol told his parents about it, and to Baekhyun's surprise, they were very welcoming. Haneul was so happy that she got herself grandparents, something that Baekhyun, unfortunately, could not give to her, not when his relationship with his own mother was burned down to the ground.

Someday, maybe, at the right time, Baekhyun will be able to face his mother again. But now, as long as he has Chanyeol by his side, he feels safe.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun now rarely fight. Like the other sickening couple in love, at some occasion in Chanyeol's office, Chanyeol would throw him flirty jokes at Baekhyun, receiving a witty reply from him. Or on some days, they would make love inside Chanyeol's office, feeling the adrenaline rush as they quickly wrap it up before the lunchtime ends. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol both try to be at home as much as possible, and tonight was one of the nights where Haneul is fast asleep after them playing lego build together.

"I'll carry her to her bedroom," Chanyeol says, scooping Haneul inside his arms, "Meet you in our bedroom?"

"Sure," Baekhyun agrees while his hand is busy tidying up the lego to its container.

  
  
  


"You know, who would've thought we're here now?" Chanyeol suddenly asks, his fingers playing with Baekhyun's hair. "I mean, you, my long life nemesis, is now my bestest out of the best."

"Stop being so cheesy all the time, Yeol," Baekhyun lightly hits his sturdy chest, "I'm sick of it."

"Really?" Chanyeol flips Baekhyun over so now he's under him. "You're sick of my flirting?"

"What do you say?" Baekhyun circles his hand on Chanyeol's neck, closing the gap between them. "Less words, more action?"

"You got it, honey."

Chanyeol crashes his lips into Baekhyun's, sucking the pink, sexy lips that always make him suffer in the office whenever Baekhyun licks it unconsciously. Their kiss soon grows hotter, Baekhyun's hand all over Chanyeol's body, and Chanyeol is more than happy to remind him that Baekhyun is his.

He leaves marks on Baekhyun's neck, making the smaller moaning helplessly, intoxicated in his touch. Today, they are taking things slow, wanting to bask in each other's embrace. As the night falls, Chanyeol is deep inside Baekhyun, making love to him, reminding him that every inch of him is beautiful.

Chanyeol wakes up to an empty bed. He groans, rolling out to check if Baekhyun is inside their bathroom, but he is nowhere to be seen. Chanyeol goes downstairs to find Baekhyun wrapped in his apron, busy making something when Haneul has her eyes fixed on the cartoon playing on the LED TV.

"Good morning, daddy's sunshine," Chanyeol greets her, kissing the top of her head. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did! How about you, daddy?"

"Me too." Chanyeol ruffles her hair.

Chanyeol leaves Haneul to sneak on Baekhyun, hugging him from behind and plants a kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning, love."

"Yeol!" Baekhyun whispers, his cheeks reddening, "What if Haneul sees us?"

"She has her eyes on the TV, honey. Where's my good morning kiss? You left the bed even before I woke up."

Baekhyun turns around and kisses Chanyeol briefly on the lips, then goes back to his cooking. "Done? Now set up the table."

Chanyeol happily does what Baekhyun asks, but gets scolded when he only prepares three sets of the cutlery and plates.

"How many should I do? There's only three of us this Sunday morning, Baek."

"Mom and Yoora are coming today, with Haewoo too."

Chanyeol raises his eyebrows. 

"I didn't know they're coming? Is Haneul having a playdate with Haewoo? No, that wouldn't be the case. Haewoo is barely one year old."

"They're taking Haneul to your house, Chanyeol. Something about a family photo?"

"Oh  _ shit, _ " Chanyeol curses, pinching his nose bridge. "It's an annual thing. They're taking Haneul to the designer so the three of them, Mom, Yoora, and Haneul could have a matching dress. They would make the matching tuxedo for us too, but I guess it's our lucky day."

Baekhyun laughs as he places down a pancake stack. "Lucky?"

"You have no idea how much I hate that," Chanyeol says, "The fitting could take years and Baekhyun, it's just a tuxedo!"

"How long did you take last year?"

"More than three hours."

"Yikes."

Their doorbell rings. Chanyeol greets his mom and sister in a hug, careful not to wake Haewoo up. Yoora then greets Baekhyun in a big hug, only for her to receive a warning from Chanyeol. "Don't crush Baekhyun in your hug!"

The breakfast went lovely. They're now enjoying their tea with Chanyeol's mother.

"So, when will both of you get married?"

Chanyeol chokes on his coffee. 

"Mom!"

"You and Baekhyun have known each other for so long, Yeol. You both have a daughter, you are already living together. Tying a knot wouldn't be hard to do,no?"

"Well, that's entirely up to Chanyeol, mom," Baekhyun sheepishly answers, "It's his decision."

Chanyeol laughs, planting a kiss right on Baekhyun's lips in front of his mother, forcing Baekhyun to hit Chanyeol lightly on his cheek and apologize to Chanyeol's mom.

"I'm sorry, he is.. well.."

Chanyeol's mom waves her hand. 

"Young love, indeed." 

She stands up from her seat, "Well, I think we'll have to go. The appointment is in the next forty-five minutes and we don't want to be late."

"Definitely!" Baekhyun agrees, nudging Chanyeol. "Walk them, Yeol. I need to wash the dishes."

"It's okay, it's not like we're strangers," Chanyeol's mom smiles. "I'm expecting to hear wedding bells soon, okay?"

  
  


***

  
  


The question is still bugging him even now. No matter how many times Baekhyun tries to push the question to the back of his mind, he can't seem to do it. Baekhyun leans over the railings in their balcony, indulging himself in the cold breeze grazing his skin. They're now already together for almost a year since they decided to take things slowly and it's not that Baekhyun complains, but sometimes he can't help but to wonder too, when will Chanyeol pop the question?

He doesn't want to rush it, really, he thinks what they have now is more than perfect and Baekhyun enjoys it so much.

Yet he wants to call Chanyeol his husband.

"Baby, what are you doing outside? It's cold!" Chanyeol half-shouts from inside, the hair dryer whirring sound could be heard.

"I'm enjoying the view!"

Chanyeol turns off his hairdryer, then goes to hug Baekhyun from behind. "I'm serious, baby, it's cold here."

"And you're wearing your sleeveless shirt," Baekhyun deadpans, "Sure it's not hot?"

Chanyeol doesn't answer and rests his chin on top of Baekhyun's head. 

"You know, love, I am so grateful that you're willing to give me a chance to be a part in yours and Haneul's life. I'm really, really thankful for that, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun caresses Chanyeol's hand. "What is this? Do you want something? You only say these things when you want something from me."

"I do, yeah, I want something from you," Chanyeol pulls away and fishes out a necklace with a moon-shaped pendant in it. 

"Baekhyun, I know this is not the usual thing you'd see when someone is trying to propose to you, but please know, you are my moon when I was the sun. I burnt myself with every single chance, and when I met you, you are just so calming like the moon, you bring the best out of me, you are my safe haven, a place where I can always rest at ease, not having to worry for what might come."

"C-Chanyeol-?"

"Byun Baekhyun, would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Baekhyun, with his eyes glistening with tears, leaps into Chanyeol and kisses him hard.

"Of course I do, Chanyeol. A thousand times I do."

***

The wedding is held simply, as per Baekhyun's request. All his life, he has only wanted a wedding that is intimate where only close friends and family are invited. Six months after Chanyeol proposed with his hair half wet and his ridiculous sleeveless shirt that he can't seem to leave behind, now they're here. The wedding is held in the afternoon, for Baekhyun has always wanted one with a beautiful sun setting as the background.

In those six months too, things between him and his mother are slowly getting better. Baekhyun braces himself to write a letter to his mother, saying that he will elope soon with Chanyeol, the father to his daughter. Baekhyun is not expecting any reply, in fact, he writes it simply because he wants his mother to know that Baekhyun, as her youngest, will be opening a new chapter of his life, to spend the rest of it with the man he holds dear to his heart. He leaves her his number and where to find him, and at one lunch date where he was supposed to have a quick play with Chanyeol, the receptionist lets him know that someone is looking for him.

Baekhyun is more than glad to choose to meet that someone, who turns out to be his own mother.

  
  


_ “Mom?!” Baekhyun almost chokes on his own decaffeinated coffee. “Mom?” _

_ The woman in her light grey dress smiles at Baekhyun. “Baekhyun, my baby.” _

_ “Mom…” The tears are trying to escape his eyes, “Mom, can I hug you?” _

_ “Oh, sweetie, come here!” His mom embraces him in a hug, the feeling of longing and void inside his heart is slowly filled by the same warmth he used to remember, the same one he yearned for these past years. _

_ “Oh god, I really, really sorry I acted that way,” His mother says in a trembling voice, “I’m sorry I was so hard on you, baby.” _

_ “The important thing is now you’re here,” Baekhyun snuggles to her closer, “That’s all matters, Mom.” _

  
  


"What are you thinking?" A woman in her mid-60s approaches Baekhyun, her hands tidying his tie. "Are you getting cold feet?"

"Mom, who wouldn't on their wedding day?" Baekhyun protests, "Is Baekbeom coming?"

His mother nods. 

"Of course he is. He messaged me earlier that he would be here soon."

"Great."

"Papa! How do I look?" Haneul comes to his room together with Yoora, swirling her dress. It's a beautiful white dress with flower embroidery, a custom made by Yoora herself. "Auntie Yoora says I look like a princess!"

Baekhyun crouches down, scooping his daughter in his arms, "You look like a princess, my baby."

"How do you feel?" Yoora asks, her hand diligently helps to smooth out creases in Baekhyun's tuxedo, "I hope you're better than Chanyeol."

"Better? Chanyeol isn't thinking of running away, right?"

Yoora waves her hand, pinching Baekhyun on his arms, making him wince from the pain. 

"My brother isn't like that! He might be just.. well, crying earlier than scheduled."

Baekhyun can't help but to laugh, "He is? Really?"

"He's a cry baby. He will be marrying the love of his life today, of course, he's crying, Baek," Yoora smiles at him, "I'm so proud of you. You know that?"

"I know," Baekhyun returns a smile to Yoora. "I know."

"Okay, Baek, honey, it's time," His mom announces, taking Haneul to her embrace, "Haneul, darling, let's do what we practiced, okay?"

"Okay!"

After his mother and Haneul leave the room, Yoora pats his shoulder once again. 

"Good luck, Baekhyun."

  
  
  


Baekhyun's eyes never leave Chanyeol's glistening one as he walks down the aisle. When he finally reached Chanyeol's side, with their hands holding.

" _ You're so ethereal." _

Baekhyun smiles at him, his thumb rubbing Chanyeol's cold palms. 

" _ Let's make this our day." _

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are here to celebrate the love of Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun," The priest says, "You may exchange your vows. Park Chanyeol?"

"A-ah, right," Chanyeol clears his throat, taking a deep breath. 

"Baekhyun, when you waltzed right through my office door, I would never dare to think that you would be someone that is so precious to me. Although sometimes I hate you for always talking back to me, but now I can't imagine a day without you beside me. You gave me the bestest gift I could ever ask for in this life. You and Haneul. You both are my bestest gift, and I am lucky to have you beside me until death do us part."

Baekhyun blinks his eyes, trying to make sure that he is not crying from feeling overjoyed hearing Chanyeol's vows. He inhales deeply, trying to memorize the words that he had arranged the night before.

"Park Chanyeol, meeting you again was definitely not on my list. Somewhere along the way, like you did years ago when you were still a snobby university student, you drew me in. Your charm, and just, everything about you. I find myself slowly falling in love with you once again, and without realizing it, you keep me close to you. Chanyeol, thank you for choosing me as your life partner. I can't wait to spend forever with you."

"You now may kiss each other."

Baekhyun shortens the gaps between them, capturing Chanyeol's plump lips as the crowds applaud them for their love and celebrate their knot.

  
  
  
  
  


"It is so fun to talk with you guys again," Baekhyun says, his eyes turning into a crescent moon shape. "I have to go and check my husband. Go eat some more!"

Baekhyun leaves the group of his ex-colleagues from Yoora's place and goes next to Chanyeol who is standing with Haneul inside his hug and friends from where they work. Baekhyun tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek, smiling. 

"Hello, husband."

"Hello, honey," Chanyeol replies, wrapping his hand around Baekhyun's waist, pulling him closer. "It's so nice to hear the  _ husband  _ nickname coming out from your lips."

Baekhyun's lips curls, "Really?"

"Mmhm."

"Stop acting so mushy," Jongin protests, sipping on his bubbly drink. "I can't believe Chanyeol married his secretary."

" _ His long lost love,"  _ Kyungsoo nudges Jongin's stomach, "Baekhyun is his long lost love."

Chanyeol agrees, "Kyungsoo's right, Jongin. Stop teasing me, and look at you. Who finally got himself a date with  _ his  _ secretary?"

Jongin widens his eyes. 

"Baekhyun, why do you choose him?"

"Because it's him? I meant, no matter how many lives I'm going to live later, it would always be him. I would always choose him."

Jongin raises both of his hands. "That's it, I give up. You're too cheesy for each other I think I'm gonna die soon."

"D-Don't die," Kyungsoo squeaks beside him, worry painted on his face, "Jongin?"

"It's me being dramatic, Soo. I'd be with you always, don't you worry, sweetheart."

" _ Stop acting so mushy _ ," Chanyeol mocks, receiving a glare from Jongin and laughs from Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. It's not like Chanyeol and Jongin would stop teasing each other after Chanyeol finds out that Jongin is dating Kyungsoo, his secretary. One time, Chanyeol teased Jongin he would make a rule for their office that forbids them to date their co-workers, and Chanyeol complained to Baekhyun that Jongin can't stop nagging to him to not make it come true.

It was a fun time.

"Hey, it's the fireworks time!"

Baekhyun and Chanyeol look at the night sky, a splash of colour illuminating it while the sound of the waves crashing into the shore fills their ears. It really is a perfect night, a perfect moment and all that Baekhyun could ask for.

When the fireworks are still lighting up the sky, Chanyeol asks Haneul to keep looking at it while Chanyeol turns his head to meet Baekhyun's eyes, bringing him into a sweet, long kiss. As they smile at each other while their noses are touching, Chanyeol whispers the sweetest words Baekhyun ever hear from him.

  
" _ Thank you for coming to me." _

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I might have something planned after reveal <3 but we'll have to see later!


End file.
